Paper Trouble
by Mushroom Pizza
Summary: The press are interrupting the Straw Hat Pirates! Especially for Nami. ZoroNami. One Piece Special Episodes!
1. The Trouble Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Oda sensei does.

**Paper Trouble**

**-Chapter 1-**

**The Trouble Begins**

* * *

It was a bright Sunday morning. Nami woke up from her bed and walked outside to breath some fresh air. And of course, as always…

"Thank you, Mr. Seagull. Here's your tip." She said to the seagull who usually delivered the daily paper.

Her eyes started to focus on the headlines. "Hmm…"

_**MR. CROCODILE SENT TO PRISON FOR 250 YEARS**_

She blinked. "Wow…"

She walked to the kitchen. Her eyes were still focused to the paper.

"Morning, Nami." A voice came.

She raised her head a bit and then back to the paper. "Oh, morning Usopp."

"It's that the today's newspaper?"

"Uh hum…"

"Any good news?"

"Ummm….wait….let me see…"

Usopp waited for the answer. His mouth was busy munching the breakfast sandwich.

"Ah! Look, Usopp!"

_**WEATHER FORECAST: BIGGEST STORM EVER HEADING TO WEST BROWN!**_

"So?"

"That's our destination today, you idiot!" She smacked his head with the paper. "We gotta tell Luffy to land somewhere!"

"Yeah, yeah, calm down. I'll tell Luffy later."

"…."

Suddenly.

"Now give me that." As quickly as light, he snatched the paper from Nami's hand.

"Hey! I'm still reading!"

"You can read later! You're so slow whenever you read a paper."

"That's because I read ALL the news and analyze it. Well, not all. Maybe except…."

Usopp didn't listen to all her yelling.

It was his turn to focus on the paper. He searched for his favorite column.

**_TODAY'S GOSSIP_**

"Except that." She finished her sentence. "Usopp, you're so disgusting. How can you read all those fake stories?"

"It's entertaining, you know."

"But it's fake! Its against human right. Its disturbing someone's else privacy. I always skip that column."

"I know…but it's fun. Look."

_**BUGGY PROPOSE MARRIAGE TO ALVIDA**_

"Hontou?" Nami blinked again. "Why would Alvida want it anyway?"

"Nami, it's just gossip. Don't just believe it that way."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. That's why I hate it." She rolled her eyes.

"Hummm, and then…." His eyes searched for another gossip.

Suddenly his eyes widened in surprise. "…!"

"What is it, Usopp?"

"Aaaa….hem…"

"What is it? Stop playing secrets with me!"

"Nami….you might not wanna see this…I-It's…."

"What? Give it to me!" She snatched back the paper from his hand. "You're making me curious. Now, where is-"

"WHAT!" She shrieked.

**_LATEST LOVE AFFAIR: SWORDSMAN ZORO AND NAVIGATOR NAMI_**

"What the hell is this!"

"See…told you…"

* * *

end of chapter 1

* * *

Haha, I know….I know….It's kinda messy. !

It took me 30 minutes to write this story. It happened so fast. I was in the middle of doing my school task when suddenly I lost my concentration because I accidentally looked at One Piece poster which was hang on my bedroom. And then….the story goes.

Anyway guys, review pleaseeee.


	2. Picture Perfect

Thanks for the reviews, guys! It really helped me. It also inspired me, hoho…

And yes, it's ZoroxNami. I love this couple! They look very cute together, especially when they argue.

I also like seeing Nami's relationship with Usopp. I just think that Usopp is Nami's closest friend because in the manga I often see Nami getting "connected" with Usopp. See what I mean?

Usopp (in some other way) is the most rational man in Straw Hat Pirates. And Nami is a smart one. So (maybe) Usopp is her only friend who knows what to do in a rational way (like the danger of this, the danger of that, and how to face a problem like in this story, ehehe….).

This is the second chapter. Just enjoy!

* * *

**Paper Trouble**

**-Chapter 2-**

**Picture Perfect**

* * *

Nami couldn't believe on what was written on the newspaper. The words kept ringing on her mind.  
**_LATEST LOVE AFFAIR: SWORDSMAN ZORO AND NAVIGATOR NAMI_**

_Oh my God…Not HIM again. _

She cleared her throat. "Usopp, what is this?"

"I don't know! I told you, that's gossip."

"B-But…Why…"

"Paparazzi are clever." He said.

He pointed to the pictures on the page. "See there, they even put pictures of you both."

"W-Well, yes…" Nami babbled.

Some photos were put in top of the column. Full colored pictures. Each around 310x335 pixel size. Large enough to be put on a newspaper.

She took a deep breath.

"True right?" Usopp managed to broke the silence.

"Y-yes…I-I mean no! I-I mean yes! The pictures are real. They really took it somewhere. Oh, God….._(one hand on forehead, looks like about to faint) _Those paparazzi really are that clever….._(tears trickling down manga like)_, but it's not like what it looks like!"

"Okay, I get it. But Nami, just look at the pictures, they're excellent." Usopp pointed to one of the pictures.

**1st picture:** **Zoro and Nami walked out from the bar together. It looked like they were having so much fun. They're laughing. Most important, they're holding hands.**

"This was a good shot." Usopp said. "Anyone who see this picture would believe the story."

"Usopp, I've been to the bar with you. I've been to the bar with Luffy. And I've been to the bar with Sanji who always treats me like a princess! But why with him? Just because him-"

She took a deep breath for a second and then continued. "We were laughing because we won on gambling. And….umm…_" _Nami's cheek turned slightly to pink. "...he held my hand because I was kinda drunk. He was making sure that I didn't trip on the way." _Wait? Was that all? _

"Well, okay. Then, what about this?" Usopp asked again.

**2nd pictures: It looked like Zoro had just been on a terrible fight. Perhaps to protect Nami. Bruises everywhere. And Nami seemed to be taking care of him. The picture showed that she's wiping the bloods from Zoro's mouth very carefully. **

"Aha, this is very good. You both looked very close."

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" She yelled, revealing her demon eyes and wolf teeth. "Well, I was in danger. Some gangsters attacked me. And suddenly he came." _Yeah, he came again. Was it just a coincidence or did he actually follow me to keep an eye on me? No…no, no, no! Nami, you're thinking too far _"…and he saved me. But the enemies were strong. So he was injured pretty badly. I'm a girl who knows how to say thanks, so I took care of his injuries. That's all." She shrugged her shoulder.

Usopp nodded and continue with the pictures. The last picture. "And this one? WOOOOW! This is awesome!"

**3rd pictures: Sitting in the bench, they kissed. Zoro's back facing to the camera. So it was Nami who's facing the camera. **

"This is coooooool…You never told me you've kissed Zoro!"

"Usopp! *_SMACK!*_ I didn't KISS him! Kissing Zoro? Bah, bah, bah! NEVER. _say never. Dammit, stop it, Nami."_ She took a deep breath and continued. "We didn't kiss. It was a camera trick. CAMERA TRICK. He said he had toothache, so I leaned over and gave a look at his tooth. But the paparazzi took it from the perfect angle so that it looked like we were kissing!"

"Ok, ok, I get it. But Nami, once again, it's just gossip. Calm down."

"But I hate it. I hate all those fake stories."

"But the pictures aren't."

"I don't care. I hate it. I…DO...NOT...HAVE ANY relationship with that-"

"With who?"

It was Zoro's deep voice.

"Aaa…"

* * *

-end of chapter 2-

* * *

So? What do you think? I know this is totally wacky but that's what I like about One Piece.

And I know it's kinda short. I'll try to write longer story in the next chapter.

Review please….


	3. The Keeping

Ok….this is the 3rd chapter.

Thank you for the reviews, my friends. I appreciate it very much. Thanks a lot!

For **Iwin Ulose, FallenRose2517, Raynne, netartemisa,** and other readers who might feel the same, I'm really sorry I couldn't update the chapters quickly. I know how frustrating it is to wait for the latest chapter. It's just that the more the chapter is the more complex the plot will become. And sometimes it's really hard to pour and realize your idea into a good story. But I will always try my best to update the chapters quickly.

For **Rasetsu**, I know I'm not a much good writer yet. It is really hard for me to write an organized, structured story. I haven't had the confident of writing that kind of story yet. So I wrote this light story for a start. But hopefully, this chapter and other coming chapters will be more organized, not rashly, and enjoyable to read. Thank you very much for the comment :)

For **Vulpixi Misa**, yes. This story happens after the Arabasta. The Straw Hat Pirates are getting more famous, especially because there's Robin who was famous before them. But why do the paparazzi matters about the ZoroxNami affair? Hmm…it's in this chapter.

And big huge thanks for **gothywolfie, KuroKame**I'm so glad that you like the story.

* * *

**Paper Trouble**

**-Chapter 3-**

**The Keeping **

* * *

"With who?" Zoro asked once again with one eyebrow lifted.

Nami didn't know how to answer. She began to get nervous. Sweats were running down from her forehead. "I-I….aaa…"

Knowing that Nami was in a trouble position, Usopp tried to help. "Hey Zoro, check out for today's newspaper." He tossed the newspaper to Zoro.

Zoro started to read the newspaper, trying to find 'the thing' that Nami was hiding. "Hmm…"

Nami began to panic. "Z-Zoro…I-I thought you don't like reading newspapers…." _Damn you, Usopp! _

"Mm…who said that?" He said without even looking at her.

"Aa…well...because I never see you reading a newspaper before. Ahaha…" She made a laugh.

Zoro put down the newspaper and began to step towards Nami. "Is this…your new kind of joke of telling that I'm an idiot?"

She shook her head. "N-no…" Her steps went backwards because Zoro was moving forwards and forwards trying to corner her.

"Then shut up because I'm trying to read." He glared and then went for the newspaper again.

Nami really hope that he would pass that 'stupid column'. _Please…Kamisama…don't let him read that column..._

"What are you looking at?"

Nami suddenly realized. She had been obviously staring at him. Her face went red in embarrassment. "N-no I'm not! I-I was just-"

"Page 15, Zorooo!" Usopp cooed from behind.

Nami's jaw fell open. She couldn't believe that Usopp would say something stupid like that. She turned her head to Usopp. Giving him a VERY frightening look on her face. While Zoro wasn't noticing (he was still busy opening the page one by one), Nami hissed silently to Usopp.

_"Usopp…I'll kill you!" _

_"B-b-but I was just trying to help!"_

"_You're not helping! You're ruining it, you moron!"_

"_B-b-but…"_

"_I'll kill you just after this…"_

"Hmmm…page 15…" Zoro hummed (still not noticing about the heated conversation between Nami and Usopp).

"Have you found it?" Usopp asked.

"Wait, page 12…page 13…page 14…"

"Okay Zoro, time's up. Give me that." She snatched the newspaper from Zoro's hand.

"Wh-what! Hey! Give me that, thief!"

"No!"

They struggled for the newspaper. Pulling the newspaper away from each other's hand.

"Urgh…What's wrong with you!"

"You're stepping my territory. Newspaper is navigator's only. You're supposed to train!"

"That doesn't make sense! Just…give me!"

"Never!"

"Give me that!"

"NO!"

"Grrr….GIVE ME!"

"N-n-nooooooo aaaahhhhhh…!" With one last hint Zoro easily retrieved the newspaper back to his hand. Leaving Nami fell behind.

"Take that, witch." He smirked.

"Ouch….you jerk…." She winced, rubbing her painful butt.

He went again for the newspaper. "Now, page 15…."

**_LATEST LOVE AFFAIR: SWORDSMAN ZORO AND NAVIGATOR NAMI_**

This thing actually surprised Zoro very much. But Zoro is a man who knew how to hide his emotions. He knew how to pretend. That had always been the part of his training. And that "training session" worked very well in almost every situation that involved Nami. He definitely needed to hide his emotions, especially in this kind of situation. So, he just said nothing.

"So Zoro?" Usopp curiously asked. Zoro might have think that he had kept his emotions well done. But Usopp was far cleverer, because he knew a lovey-dovey thing much much better than Zoro. In Usopp's opinion, if Zoro didn't care a damn thing about the gossip, he would have laughed aloud like his usual laugh. And would probably said 'This is so funny!'. But Zoro said nothing. Instead he went to refrigerator to find something or anything that could ease that gauche expression on his face_. Ck, ck, ck, Zoro, you pretend too much._

"So what?" Zoro asked back while hiding his face inside the refrigerator. He thought that the cold air in the refrigerator could _maybe _settle the heat in his face.

"About the news?"

"It doesn't do anything to me." He shrugged his shoulder and took a bottle of milk. Err…well…he was supposed to take a can of beer but he mistakenly grabbed the wrong thing. Again, because of his awkwardness. But, again, he pretended to stay cool as if he had taken the right thing.

"I-I-It doesn't…?" Nami asked hesitantly.

"Nope." He answered before taking a sip.

"A-a…w-well…" She mumbled. Her face started to blush.

"Why should I? If someone's bothered with that kind of stories it means that he's actually admitting it." Zoro smirked while folding his arms and took another sip of milk. Now he could handle his 'awkward' expression much better after looking how Nami was far more awkward than him.

Usopp quickly turned his head to Nami and could clearly see how Nami's face went extremely red.

"Hey Nami, don't be so worried unless you're feeling so." Zoro said with an evil grin.

"I am NOT!" she protested. "I just think that the stories are totally disgusting so-"

"So relax, ok?" He said and left Nami and Usopp BLANK.

"Uu…Nami, now what?" Usopp opened the conversation.

"What is what?" She yelled. "Rrrrghhhh…I don't care. Remember, this is all your fault!"

* * *

Zoro laid his back on the deck. He tried to sleep just like any other days. But he couldn't. He closed his eyes once again, trying to sleep. But he failed.

"So…swordsman-san, the rumor does bother you…right?" It was Robin. She had been sitting on her usual spot, reading a book.

"Feh. Not-at-all. I'm fine with that." He managed to say. He closed his eyes once again to make sure of Robin that nothing bothered him.

"I see…"

Robin was certainly not a woman who loved to argue. But her words were always firm. She was maturer than any other crew in the Straw Hat Pirates. So she definitely knew how to handle such a conversation.

And Zoro finally surrendered.

"Grrr…okay! It's rubbish and I don't like it. Why didn't they find someone else to be the object?"

Robin placed the book that she had been reading and took a thing which seemed to be a magazine. "I know why…"

"What do you mean?" Zoro twisted his eyebrows.

"Maybe it's because that your face is here."

_**PEOPLE'S MAGAZINE:**_

_**RORONOA ZORO, NUMBER ONE 50 MOST BEAUTIFUL MEN **_

"A-a-ah...Nani kore!" _This is too much. _

"You're very famous now, swordsman-san."

* * *

-end of chapter 3-

* * *

Heheheh…Zoro in 50 most beautiful men? But he's so sexy, ne…

So, what do you think?

Review please….

* * *

Just a few notes….

_Kamisama_: God

_Nani kore_: What is this!


	4. Uneasy

This is the 4th chapter. And this is getting harder for me…

And for the reviewers…

About Zoro's 'Nani kore!' Yes, this is for you **Vulpixi Misa**. You're right, I don't think Zoro would say something soft like that. He should have said those #! words. You know… Ah, that's a terrible mistake. It sounded funny for me too when I read it again just after I published it. And one more thing, gosh, **Vulpixi-chan**…you're a great reviewer. You always seemed to have read my mind…Yes, I have this idea about Zoro hates being called beautiful. He thinks Sanji deserves it more…but you had already said that in the reviews. And yes (again), Usopp is the one I've planned to hook them up (oops, that's a spoiler)….and (again) you had already said that too… Well, but never mind, I love your reviews. Thanx a lot!

Still about that 'beautiful' thing, yes **Whooptidoo-basil** and **Gothywolfie, **Zoroshould be lucky as being the most beautiful man. But you know this is that cold -but still darn sexy- Zoro. Of course he hates it. And speaking of cold -but still darn sexy- Zoro, **Iwin Ulose**, I'll force him in this story to admit to himself -and to the others- that he likes Nami. He won't be that cold anymore. He will….hm….melt a bit.

For** mystik-dragon88, AquaxMarine**: Hey! I love ZoroXNami, too! They're my favorite anime couples at the moments.

For **Illusion Of A Lunatic, Tori007otaku, Darkblaze666, **and **The animanga freak**: Thank you for reading the story guys...! Hope you like it!

Lots and lots of thanks to **Netartemisa **or Marta! I hope you won't get bored with the story although it'd took me a couple of weeks to update it. Thanks!

And last, for **Zorro'sGirl**: Hmm, if you read the manga or perhaps watch the anime further you'll find out who Robin is :) She's also known as Miss All Sunday. She's the latest member of the Straw Hat Pirates. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story :)

* * *

**Paper Trouble**

**-Chapter 4-**

**Uneasy**

* * *

The Straw Hat Pirates decided to take a break because of that WEST BROWN'S HEAVY STORM. Luffy chose to land on a town known as **The Cow of Paradise**. It's a place where most expert farmers lived and raised cow so all the cows in the town were totally huge, nutritious, and…of course delicious. Especially the rib. It's also a good place for Sanji to gather up some stock for the next couple of weeks.

"Woooooo…! Meat! Wanna eat, wanna eat, wanna eat, wanna eat-!"

"Ikuzo, Luffy." Sanji cut from behind. "We have to be fast. There's a cow festival at 10 a.m. I'm getting the best meat for Nami San and Robin Chan. **Isn't that so angels?**" Sanji's serious tone turned quickly to gleaming.

"Arigatou, Sanji-kun!" Nami answered. "But I'd rather choose a diamond than meat, okay…!"

Robin smiled at the situation.

"Ano, Zoro?" Luffy's head turned from right to left and left to right searching for his most trusted crew.

"You go first, Luffy." Zoro suddenly came out from the cabin. "I need to do some warm up first. I'll catch up later."

* * *

Nami laid herself under the sun. After what had happened to her (and Zoro), relaxing like this was the best thing to do.

But unfortunately (or luckily perhaps…) she could see Zoro doing the training just a few meters from her spot. Which appeared to be…shirtless.

_So…number one 50 most beautiful men…Well, I admit he's a strong man. One of the strongest I've ever met. Um…a good nakama. Very loyal. Always helps everyone who's in trouble. Sometimes including the enemies. No wonder Luffy always trusts him very much. I believe he will be the greatest swordsman someday… _

Silence…

More uncomfortable silence.

_Okay, okay, okay. He's sexy too. Um…nice body, well shaped, muscular, tanned. Owh, that tempting scar. Probably he has the sexiest stomach on planet. Six pack flat stomach. Also…that nice strong arms. Wow, he's good looking! See that, he's still cute even when he's sweaty like that. No, not just cute. He looks even sexier with that wet shining body. Aw, he's hot! I wonder what it looks like to touch that flat sto-HOLY SHIT! What am I thinking? Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! This is sooooooo not good! I definitely must find another place to relax. Hhh…_(shook her head)

Nami was just about to leave the spot until she heard a voice asking for a favor.

"Oi Nami, could you pass me the-" It was Zoro.

"Stop messing up with me!" She yelled in no particular reason and stomped into her room. Of course, for her, the reason was **ZORO**.

"What's wrong with her?"

* * *

After the training session, Zoro took a nice little walk. Sight seeing.

Ok. He was supposed to catch up Luffy but -you know Zoro- he was desperately lost and went into a bar instead and ordered a drink.

_Number one 50 most beautiful men? Me? That's totally ridiculous. I'm a swordsman, not an actor. Why don't they make something like 50 greatest swordsman? My name should be there someday. As number one…of course. Just after I beat Mihawk. _

_But…_

_Am I really that…err…beautiful? Shit, beautiful sounds too feminim. That word belongs to metrosexual men. Like that cook for example. Definitely not for a swordsman. Okay, am I really that…hm, what to say…good looking? Yes, that's better. Am I really that good looking? Hm, what about **The Greatest Most Beautiful -or Good Looking, or Handsome, or Sexiest, or whatever- Swordsman in the World? **Hehe, that should do it. _

Suddenly, a tiny little man with glasses and a notebook approached him. "Ah, excuse me, you must be Roronoa-San!"

"Why?" He asked without even taking a glance while taking a sip.

"Introduce me, I'm Georgy George from Pirates Weekly Magazine."

_Here we go_. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just a few simple question."

_Figure that out_. "Hurry up."

"Is it true that you're dating your navigator at the moment?"

Zoro paused for a moment before letting an answer. "No comment." _What a stupid question. _

"But about this pictures, how can you explain this, Roronoa-San?"

"No comment." _So what? That picture is nothing but bullshit!_

"We heard that you're now sharing the same room with your navigator."

_W-what? Sharing a room with that…err…bitch? Ok Zoro, just…relax_. "No comment."

"There's a rumor saying that you're planning to buy a ring for Miss Navigator."

"No comment." _Feh._ _Buy her a ring? For her? No way…!_

"It says that the date will be held at November 11th, just exactly on your birthday."

_What date?_ This time he turned his head to the man and asked him the same question like what he had on his head. "What date?"

"The wedding date."

_Enough_. "Do I need to slice you into five pieces?"

"A-a-aaaa, sumimasen Roronoa-San. No need to be hurt. This is part of our job."

"I do not have anything to do with your job."

"Ahaha…I know, I know. Just be friends. Now, about your navigator, is it true that-"

"Once again, do I need to slice you into five?" He snarled, placing one hand on the sword. Getting ready to pull it from its sheath.

"N-N-N-No. W-W-Well, t-thank you very much for y-your time, Roronoa-San. H-Have a nice d-day."

"Feh. Rubbish."

* * *

"Miss Nami! It's good to see you here! Heavens, we were searching for you everywhere!" Nami was on a shopping when suddenly a neat-figured woman appeared next to her.

_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?_ She was stuck between the crowds. That woman wasn't alone. There were also other people who stood around her. Photographers, reporters, and that sort of things. Nami gave a startled look on her face. "Sorry, but…do I know you guys?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm Lettie Caldozo from Oceanspolitan Magazine."

"What?"

"Please honey, I'll be glad if you could help us doing our job." Said another woman with a notebook.

"I…" Nami was too confused.

"About your relation with the swordsman, how is it going?" A man with greasy hair said.

She blinked at the question but still managed to say. "Y-you see…he's doing fine but you should know that there is nothing between me-?

"Ah! So he's fine!" A fat man nodded thoughtfully and then continued. "Well, well…some shopping today, hm? Does this have anything to do with-?"

"No, no, no!" She cut quickly. "I went out for shopping for my own! As always!"

"Hmm, I see…" It was Lettie Caldozo's voice again. "In the motherhood section…?"

Nami suddenly realized that she was in the wrong place. I mean it's normal when you go out for shopping and then accidentally went in the wrong place. Like those men who suddenly happened to be in the lingerie section for example. But she was definitely in the wrong place AT THE WRONG TIME. Worse, she was holding a pink cute pregnant dress….

_Dammit! _She let go the dress quickly. Her face went pale but she tried to stay calm. "Haha…I-I think I'm the wrong place….Okay….so….BYE!"

She dashed away from the press but the press kept her from escaping. "Wait! Miss Nami! Miss Nami! Just one clue please about the-"

"There is nothing!" Her steps went faster. But whenever she raised her pace the press went as twice as faster. "Oh, please…" Nami wailed.

"Just one word, Miss Nami!"

"Please…! There is nothing!" _Oh, God…_

In those hopeless efforts trying to get away from them, someone suddenly appeared, shocked.

"Nami!" Zoro was very surprised seeing her caught in the middle of the press.

"Z-Zoro!" She was glad that he finally came to save her (again). "They won't get away from me…!"

"C'mon, run!" Zoro held out his hand which was then caught immediately by Nami. They both started to ran away from the crowd.

"What were you doing in there!"

"I don't know! They suddenly appeared next to me!"

"This is getting worse…" he muttered slowly. His voice rose a bit. "Can you run faster?"

"I-I think so….." Nami said between breaths.

"Okay, just don't let go off my grip. C'mon." Zoro clutched her hand tighter and then run faster. Nami was three or four steps behind Zoro so she was more like floating than running. But somehow she was glad that he didn't even turn his head a bit because if he did he would have seen her face blushing extremely hard. Zoro's hand was rough and firm, but at the same time it was warm and she felt so secure under those grip. She automatically wrapped her slim fingers tighter around his. Not wanting to let go. They both ran back to the ship as fast as they could.

The press began to lose their track and they were safe, at last.

* * *

The next morning….

"Owwww! Hontou ni? Is this you and Zoro, Nami?" Chopper half screamed while seeing the picture in the front page. It was a picture of Nami and Zoro running away from the crowd yesterday.

"W-WHAT?" Nami who hadn't fully recovered from the 'weary yesterday' jerked from her place and scampered to Chopper.

"Look Nami! It's you and Zoro! Sugoiiiiii!" Chopper said pointing at the front page.

"WHO DARES BUYING 'HOT SHOTS'?" She shrieked. (A/N: 'Hot Shots' is a magazine too)

"E-eto…." Chopper stammered. His face went pale and sweaty.

Before Chopper could say anything she already screamed a suspect. "USOPPPPPPPP!"

* * *

-end of chapter 4-

* * *

Fiuhhhhh….. (wipes the forehead). That's a longer one…

I think there's a tendency that the characters are going to be a bit OC. Nami's too. And Zoro's too. Hhh…bad me for letting Zoro OC. I just wanted to make more Zoro actions but it's really hard for not letting him OC. He could be OC in the next chapter (could be…) but promise, I won't make him that OC. I always love that cold -but still darn sexy- Zoro, heheh…

Anyways, what do you think about this one? Are they really getting OC or is it just me who thinks too much?

**Author**: Gomen Zoro-chan, but you don't mind to appear OC sometimes, do you?

**Zoro**: I'm a swordsman not an actor! Don't force me to act OC! And stop calling me 'chan'!

**Author**: But the OC stuff will help you to improve it, Zoro-chan.

**Zoro**: Improve what?

**Author**: Your –ahem- relationship with Nami-chan, indeed…

**Zoro**: You're acting like those reporters. Do I need to slice you into five pieces?

**Author**: I better get going. Here's your next script. Practice hard, Zoro-chan!

**Zoro**: W-what! Hey! I'm a swordsman not an actor! Don't force me to act OC! And stop calling me 'chan'!


	5. Solution No1

Hi! I'm back. Ok, this chapter is shorter than the last one. But I hope you still enjoy it:)

Oh, don't forget to review please. 'Paper Trouble' will be –perhaps- around 10-15 chapters. And I don't want this story to be boring. If you find this story getting boring please let me know and I'll end it quickly. I promise I won't leave this story hanging in the middle cause I don't like that too.

* * *

**Paper Trouble**

**-Chapter 5-**

**Solution No. 1**

* * *

"UWAAAAAAAA! HELPPPPPPPP!" Usopp cried hysterically. Nami was chasing him all along the deck.

"USOPPPPPPPP!"

The chasing went about 15 minutes. After that, Usopp decided to surrender because he was dreadfully tired and…trapped in the kitchen.

"Why…did you buy Hot Shots!" She began.

"Ch-chotto, Nami….I…"

"You know how I hate this don't you….?" Her eyes glinted with anger.

"Y-y-yes…." He gulped.

"Then…."

"I was curious."

"Say that again."

"I-I was curious."

There was a hard smack on his head. "Usopp! You know this is fake!"

"Y-yes…" He said, rubbing his painful head.

"Then why didn't you just ask me for the truth!"

"T-told you….I was curious." _About what they say._

"You…" She growled.

"Ohayo, Nami-swan!" Suddenly, Sanji entered the kitchen with his usual ballet movements. "Beautiful morning as you, isn't it my queennnnn?"

Nami shook her head and sighed deeply.

"What's wrong my dear?" Sanji asked.

Usopp who was standing behind Nami's back gave Sanji a signal by pointing to the magazine. Sanji took the hint and gave a look at it.

**_SWORDSMAN ZORO AND NAVIGATOR NAMI CAUGHT IN THE ACT FOR PARENT PLANNING._**

"AAAAAAAAA! Tell me this isn't right, Nami dear….! You're buying pregnant outfits with that marimo---"

There was another hard smack. This time went to Sanji's head. "It's not like that! He was trying to safe me!" She snapped.

"Safe you? Were you in trouble, princess? Oh, how bad am I for not saving you from…" He paused thinking what had made his Nami-swan in danger. "….from…from what, my dear?" His wondering brows wrinkled into a wiggly pattern.

"Rumors. Haven't you heard anything about it, Chef-San?" Robin came entering the kitchen.

"Rumors?" Sanji asked with a huge confused look on his face.

"Sanji, Sanji! Look! Their face is everywhere! See? Zoro and Nami sugoiiiiiii---!" Then Chopper came, hopping around with the yesterday's newspaper in his hand.

**_LATEST LOVE AFFAIR: SWORDSMAN ZORO AND NAVIGATOR NAMI_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA! (bigger scream) This is the most horrible rumors I've ever heard in my entire life…! Nami-swan and that ugly--"

"Sugoiiiiiii---! Is this Zoro!" Now it's Luffy.

"Where?" Sanji asked.

"Look." Luffy pushed the magazine forward to Sanji's face.

_**PEOPLE'S MAGAZINE:**_

_**RORONOA ZORO, NUMBER ONE 50 MOST BEAUTIFUL MEN **_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (bigger, bigger scream) That marimo….number one 50 most beautiful men…Were they blur or something! Oh, for God sake…."

"Woooo! Zoro sugoiiiiii---!" Cooed Luffy. "Namiiiiiii! you should be luckyyyyy….you and Zoro--"

"Shut up!" Nami yelled.

Now everybody turned silent.

There was five seconds of silence…

"N-Nami-san…I know how you feel being--" Sanji started.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up, Sanji." She muttered. "Usopp, remember, this is your fault."

"Uh, n-nani?" _Me? Again?_

"You're the one who bought that magazine. So this is your fault."

* * *

Nami walked to the upper deck. She and Usopp had had a 'little talk' before about how to end all of this (since it was his fault…). She found Zoro sleeping and snoring peacefully there.

"Zoro wake up." He lightly kicked his rib.

"Hm, what?" He opened one eye.

"We need to talk."

He yawned. "About what?"

"Umm…it's…you know, it's about…about…" She didn't know where to begin.

Zoro knew what she was going to tell him about. He got up and stood facing her. "I know. The rumors."

She nodded. "You see…I think we need to do something about it…"

"Something?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Um, yeah…"

"Like what?"

"You know, maybe we've shared most of the time together…since the Arabasta. I know, it's not actually TOGETHER sometimes, because there's also Luffy or Chopper or even Robin with us. But me…you…"

"I see," He yawned again. "So?"

"W-Well, we shouldn't walk together…again…in front of the public even though there's Luffy or the others--"

"You mean we….um, separate?" He asked.

"Y-yes…" She nodded.

He took a deep breath. "Let me guess, this is Usopp's idea."

"Yeah, you're right."

_But what if you're in trouble…_

"What?"

He realized that he had said the words too loud. "Ah, n-nothing, I was just thinking--"

"What?"

"N-no, I mean if there is something…"

"Something?"

"Well…like…" He scratched the back of his head.

Nami twisted her eyebrows

"Argh! Look, you're a woman. Something terrible could happen to you anytime. If you're in trouble then-- Argh! Forget it! "

"You…"

"Geez, no need to get red. I help the others too remember. Chopper, Usopp, Robin, Vivi--" _Argh! What the fuck did I just say! She didn't say anything about 'helping'. Now it sounds like I was admitting that…that… I'm a swordsman not a hero. I'm not her—Damn, shut up!_

"Thanks." She said.

"What?"

"I SAID thanks. I'm glad that you actually care about your friends." _I'm glad that you actually care about me. _"But before things get back to normal, I can ask Luffy or Sanji for a help…"

He frowned. He didn't like the idea. He always thought that he was better than anyone else about saving this woman.

Nami knew that look on his face. She knew that he disagree the idea about 'not being seen in front of the public' (but she didn't knew that he disagreed because he actually didn't like **to be far** from her, even Zoro didn't realized this).

"Zoroooo, trust me, okay?"

He gave up. "Oh well okay..!"

Then there was silence. They noticed that they were alone in the upper deck.

"Well…" She began.

"Yeah, well…" He followed.

"I guess…" She began to feel uncomfortable about their position. They were standing face to face no more than two feet away.

"Is it hot in here?" He blurted out.

"What?"

"Your face turns red." There was a large stupid grin on his face.

" W-what!" She shrieked, putting her palms on her cheek. _Am I!_

"Ha! You're nervous!" His grin grew wider.

"Excuse me!"

He stepped closer, giving her his sexiest smile. "Are you nervous being close to….the sexiest man on earth?"

"It's beautiful." She said flatly.

"Shut up. I hate the word 'beautiful'. Sexy is better."

"But it says beautiful. Not sexy."

"But sexy is better! Just stop saying beautiful."

"Why?"

"Because beautiful doesn't fit for a swordsman! It belongs to metrosexual men! Or maybe Bon Clay!"

"But beautiful sounds cute to me…."

"Ch, shut up."

"Fine. Just remember our scenario. **No seeing in public together**. Got that? Well….so long….beauty." She waved to him and smiled slyly.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Why…? Why won't they just give up…?" Robin, sitting on the coffee table, was watching them from the other edge of the ship.

"Give up, Robin? Who, who, who?" Chopper who was also sitting and reading on the same spot asked her.

"No, nothing…" She flipped the page and sighed. _Those two couples……_

* * *

-end of chapter 5-

* * *

Haha, I loveee seeing Sanji screaming for his Nami-swan. So funny.

Anyways, don't forget to review please…

* * *

_**NOTES:**_

Chotto: _Wait_

Marimo: Nickname for Zoro which was given by Sanji. 'Marimo' is a sea creature which looks like a small ball but furry and green.

Sugoi: _Cool _or _Amazing_. In the anime, Luffy and Chopper use this word A LOT and sometimes pronounce as "SUGE--!" (Wow! Thanx for that **Vulpixi-chan**! I just realized it!)

Nani: _What_

* * *

And here's some feedback:

**Gothywolfie**: Hmmm, now Zoro should reduce his 'save Nami senses' since they are now not aloud to be seen in public together….. Haha, take that Zoro! Anywayz, can't hardly wait for your "Can't Hate What You Love." Amazing story!

**Caya Strife**: Haha, there's the nice new headlines. Now the public will think that they really are getting married. Thanks for the review :)

**Lightning-cloud**, **LunarSeal**: I love ZoroXNami too! They're soooooooo cute together. Glad you like the story. Thanks!

**Kanthia**: Yes, Zoro's belly….hm….slurp, hehe… Zoro's belly is my favorite part of his body, but I also love his arms, and his back, and his hair, and bla bla bla….Hhh, he's so sexy…

**Darkblaze666**, **crasiness**, **I LUV Anime 0.0**, **Lilosan**, **Illusion Of A Lunatic**, **Chained and Torchered**, and **Omnichild**: I'm glad to hear that you find this story funny. I'm trying to make the characters as closely as possible to the manga. One Piece manga is full of humor and that's why we like it ha…? I'm really sorry for the late update. But I hope you will always like it. Thank youuuuu….!

**fluffy'hi'youkai**: Oh yeah! Zoro is so damnnnnnnn hot! He's the sexiest anime character everrrrr.

**Marta**, **Iwin Ulose**, and **Vulpixi Misa**, **Lilosan **(again): I won't intentionally make Zoro (and the other characters) to be OC but there's always a tendency that the characters will be OC someday… Ah! Sorry **Ulose-chan**, I said OC again. Yes, OOC is the right one but I'm too lazy to write 'double O'. How about if I write it O2C? Hehe…

**Arkana**: Hey, it's ok. I appreciate it. Critics help me too :) And yes, actually **language** and **grammatical errors** are the things that I've always been afraid of. My English is not really good so grammatical errors are very possible found in this story. For those people who use English as their main language might find this story quite disturbing. And I'm deeply, deeply sorry about this. This story was first written in my language (just to share it for fun with my friends) but then I decided to share it with a bigger community and that means I couldn't write it in my language because there'll only be a few person who will understand it.

About **Crocodile's death**, in my opinion One Piece is a story that never actually tells us whether the characters are dead or not. First, I thought that Buggy was dead but then he suddenly reappears. Same for Mr. 5 and Mrs. Valentine, they're not actually dead yet because they appeared again in the cover story. After Luffy defeated Crocodile, marines came and said something like "You're under arrest, Crocodile!". So I don't think he's dead. Please let me know if I'm wrong. But if really I'm wrong, can we just see it as a "what if" story? (What if crocodile's not dead…hehehe). It's a fanfiction though…

About **using some Japanese language**, I'm sorry about that too. I forgot to put some notes in the last chapter. I watch the anime in Japanese (no dubbing) and I think there are few words/phrases which -I think- cannot be separated from the characters. Like Luffy's and Chopper's "Sugoiiii---!" and Usopp's "Uh, Nani?". Whenever I wrote this story I always imagine their expressions, voices and etc in Japanese style. **For all the readers, **if those Jap languages are really disturbing I'll reduce it. But please, I just can't replace Luffy's "Sugoiiii---!" with "Coool---!" or "Amazing---!" or else. Pweaseee…can I still use that word?


	6. Challenge: How Long Can You Go?

Hello! I'm back. Ah, thank you very much for the reviews! I had thought that chapter five was done perfunctorily and I was so afraid if I couldn't present a nice ZoroXNami story… But since I have your review, now I sort of have the spirit to write more. Thank you.

Thank you very much for **Omnichild **who's willing to spare her time to correct my mistakes. Ohhhh…! It's humiliating! (chews pillow on the bed and hides under the blanket). It really was such a shameful to me. Especially about the word 'save' instead of 'safe'. Oh, it's humiliating. Safe…..save…?

**Gothywolfie**: Now….what will Zoro-chan do? Ah yes….his stalking Nami's days is over. **How long can you handle this, Zoro-chan?**

**Iwin Ulose**: I'm glad you like the nickname I gave you! Can I call you **Ulose-chan **from now on? Hmm, me, funny? I learned all that from Oda-sensei. Oda-sensei is very very funny. I love him

**Vulpixi Misa**: I won't over do it, heehee… Those Japanese things are just complementary for the story. Thanks.

**Illusion Of A Lunatic**: Thank you for putting this story on your alert list! That flattered me. Hope you enjoy this one.

**Arkarna**: Uh oh…..in the last chapter, I forgot to put 'Ohayo' on the note. Really sorry about that. Next time I won't let any Japanese words slip my mind. Ah, it's okay, about those Crocodile thing. I mean we'll never know whether the characters are really dead or not. It happened a lot.

**Darkblaze666**: Sexy is….. Ferrel (Did I spell it right?), Brad Pitt….(but he's beautiful too), and….whoo yeah, Tommy Lee! Ah, for your Orlando Bloom….I categorized him as beautiful. His name fits it. Bloom Orlando….bloom…like those beautiful roses….

**Lilosan** and **MARTA**: Hehe, I'll stop bothering about OOC. I guess I just have to let the stories flow, right? Thanks **MARTA **for your comment on how you enjoyed chapter 5. **Lilosan **too, for the comment on how this story wasn't getting boring. I promise this story will have an ending. But…that would also mean….you have to keep on waiting (sweats drop from the forehead). Oh **Lilosan**, sorry for my slow update…

**Caya Strife**: Yay! I know it's sweet…. ZoroXNami is always kawaii…. Pssst! Bon Clay-sama is still angry with me. I had blurted out 'masculine' to him. And he was so angry! He really thinks that he's beautiful. (Shivers run down the spine)

**silverfangedgoddess09**: Thank you for reading my story. You're not a fan of ZoroXNami but you enjoy this story. I'm so happy to hear that! Thank you!

**tori007otaku**, **Yachtzee**: Again, sorry for the slow update. But thank you very much for the reviews. It really helped me to put the courage back.

**fluffy'hi'youkai**, **crasiness, **and rosesRred16 : thank you for reading the story until it made you 'lol'. Thank you for your reviews.

**NeoAthena**, **Lenna Hunter**, and **Mnem13osyne**: Thank you….you guys are so nice. Please keep on reading the story

And **for all of you guys**, thank you for your tolerance about using those Japanese words. If there were Japanese word found in the story, I'd put a note in the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Paper Trouble**

**-chapter 6-**

**Challenge: How long can you go?**

* * *

9a.m in the morning. It had been 18 hours since Zoro and Nami's 'scenario agreement'.

The straw hat pirates gathered around in the kitchen, waiting impatiently.

Nami, with a mug in her hand, collected the pieces of paper which she had told them to write their name on it. She put those pieces of paper in the mug and the game began.

"And the person who will be staying in the ship goes to….." She murmured, shaking the mug up and down. A tiny piece of paper dropped from the mug. She opened the fold and started to read it clearly. "Ahem….Robin…. It's your turn."

There was a sound of relief from everybody in the ship.

"Ok, I'll be staying in the ship." Robin said with a sighed. "That's a pity, I'm actually planning to buy that dress today…."

"Oh, don't worry, Robin-chuan…. I'll be back with a ton of roses for you, my dear…." Sanji said, patting Robin's back, shushing her.

"Woooooo! Meatttttt!" Howled Luffy. He scratched the back of his hair, thinking. "Sanji, what's the name of the food again? Ummmm…. hummmmm….. Pote…Pote…"

"Pote hamu hamu. It's a potato mixed with ham." Sanji retorted flatly.

"Ooooooo…..reaaaaaally?" Luffy howled again.

"Ooooooo! Luffy! Luffy!" Chopper chirped with the same 'Oooo' tone like Luffy's. "I'm coming with you! Usopp, are you coming with us?"

"Uh, nope. I'm going to the ammunition shop." Usopp answered.

"Sanji?" Chopper's head went from Usopp to Sanji.

"No, Chopper. I'm going to find the fish market." Sanji replied in his usual 'I don't care about men' tone. His head swept quickly to a wonderful being next to him. "Nami-swan! Would you care to join me, honey?"

"No thanks, Sanji-kun." Nami shook her head. "I'm going to the supermarket to buy some soap, shampoo, tooth paste, detergent..."

"Ah great!" Zoro, who was sitting on the edge of the table, stood up immediately. "Can I go with you? I need to find a…."

Zoro couldn't continue his sentences. Nami had responded by giving him a dark cold look on her face. Zoro knew that kind of face. A face that could bring him into another serious trouble.

Zoro had almost forgot about their scenario. He gulped and his words came out like babbling. "… a cleaner…to polish my sword…but….never mind….I think…I'm going to the bar."

* * *

11a.m in the morning. 21 hours since Zoro and Nami's 'scenario agreement'.

The straw hat pirates were now busy with their own business. Luffy and Chopper went from one place to another place, tasting every food and traditional snacks in the town. Usopp met a man who seemed to be an expert for slingshots and ammunition. Zoro went into the bar as usual. Sanji went to the fish market. He was planning to make fish teriyaki for tonight's dinner. Robin stayed still on the ship, reading a book. And Nami went to the supermarket. Alone. Without her 'bodyguard'.

* * *

1p.m in daytime. 23 hours since Zoro and Nami's 'scenario agreement.'

"When will they ever stop?" Zoro grumbled to himself. He had been drinking on the bar when suddenly a group of reporters attacked him with annoying questions relating his relationship with Nami, then a bunch of girls surrounded him, asking for an authograph (A/N: Zoro is that beautiful man remember….). He kept walking, or maybe half running, until he reached to a narrow street. The place was very quiet and a little bit dark. A dangerous place for people who couldn't fight, like children…. or a woman... a woman…. His mind began to think a name that's possible to end in that kind of situation. _I wonder where she is…_

"Stop it. You're wasting your time."

He heard a voice of a woman. His ears perked up when he recognized the voices as belonging to Nami! _Oh No! Not again…_

Nami was trapped in a dead end of the narrow street. Three horrible guys were surrounding her. Zoro quickly hid his body behind the wall which separated him from the booth behind him, his back leaned against the wall. He took a little peek just to keep track of the situation.

"No…no, no, no young lady. Not until you give us those-" A scruffy man with bushy hair spoke up, pointing to the things on Nami's hand.

"What? These? No way!" She yelled. The scruffy man stretched out his hand to her. "Eww! Get your nasty hand off me!" She yelled again, pushing her assailant's hand away from her.

"Then we have to force you…" Said the other man, rather short and bold.

Zoro eyes widened, knowing that Nami was getting into serious trouble. He was just about getting ready for his action before something in his heart told him to stop.

_Wait…she'll kill me if I appear next to her. _

_Maybe…I have to wait for Luffy or the others to come. _

"Look. I'm serious, you're wasting your time." Nami said again.

"Hahaha! Did you hear that? This girl is amazing!" A man with tattoos all over his arm laughed in a mocking tone.

"I warn you, you guys will be in trouble. If you move closer someone will come and knock you out."

"Uh yeah…?" The scruffy man sneered to her.

"Yeah. He's the greatest swo-" _Wait, he's not coming. _"…Um, I mean….I mean…the king of pirates!" _Yes, c'mon Luffy…I need your help._

"Than prove it." The tattooed man smirked.

"You guys are pathetic. I mean, hellooooo…. three of you? Just for facing one defenseless woman?" She teased.

"Cut the crap, lady. Unless you wanna get dead." The short and bold man snapped. The men began moving in, letting out a horrible grin on the face. Nami hadn't had the chance at all to escape as she was trapped at the edge of the narrow street.

"I swear I'll-" Nami stuttered, secretly hoping that he would come and save her once again. _Where is that idiot… _

"LEAVE THAT WOMAN ALONE!"

"Zoro!" She gasped as she watched Zoro emerged behind the wall.

"Hey," The short and bold one began. "Aren't you that famous swordsman who killed members of the Crocodile at the Whiskey Peak?"

"You mean Roronoa Zoro?" Said the scruffy man.

"Hah! Lemme face this guy!" The tattooed one shouted. They all charged at Zoro, who deftly evaded each and every one of their attacks.

Nami watched Zoro as he moved, his hands and feet slicing the air to bring down his opponent one by one. She could see the glint of humor and superiority in his face, humor that they thought they could take him, and superiority that he knew he was better than the lot of them combined. He didn't even need to use all of his swords; instead he just used one sword, the one that belonged to Kuina. Nami kept on watching him, amazed.

Until….

"Aw! Zoro! You tore my bag!" His sword accidentally sliced one of her shopping bags, pouring all of its contents all over the street. Zoro didn't seem to listen; he was too busy with the fighting. He grabbed the scruffy man on the collar and then sending him crashing to the ground, unconscious.

"Awwww! Zoro! That body lotion costs five hundred and seventy five berries and twenty five cents each!" She screamed as the man bumped on her 1000ml new body lotion, letting the liquid flew all over the place. Zoro didn't seem to care a bit. The short and bold man pulled a knife from his pocket and dashed to Zoro's direction. Zoro effortlessly stopped the man with his sword. A little 'touched' on the man's left shoulder was enough to sent him lying unconscious on the ground. Unfortunately, the man landed on Nami's things, his blood were flooding and dirtying her things.

"Zoro, what are you doing! Get him out off my new expensive blouses!" She screamed again, putting her hands on his head. Suddenly the man with the tattoos darted to her direction, holding a blade in his hand. Nami eyes widened by the sight, she couldn't move, she was too shocked, too scared. It all went too fast. _Oh, no…_

But Zoro was fast enough to handle that. In a slow motion, Zoro grabbed the tattooed man by the back of his shirt. He lifted the man until he was higher than his head, and flung him to join the other limp bodies. The fling had come so close to Nami's own face that she'd felt a breeze and heard the woosh! as the man's body swept past. Nami's heart pounded very fast. Her eyes was still widened in shock. She stared at the limp form for a moment, then looked around her. All of the men were lying unconscious, their forms littered all around. Her eyes came back to rest on Zoro.

"You alright?" Zoro said between breaths, resting his hand on his knees.

1.30p.m in daytime. 23 and a half hour since Zoro and Nami's 'scenario agreement'.

Game Over.

"Stop stalking me! Didn't I tell you about OUR scenario?"

The answer that came out from her mouth surprised him and had to make him yelled back. "I didn't stalk you! It just happened that I saw you struggling-"

"Then don't bother!" She cut. She stood up and brushing her skirt from the dirt.

"And leaving you dead?"

"Luffy or Sanji will come!" She spat, pulling her head to face him eye to eye.

"There's no sign they're coming!"

"But we're not suppose to be seen in public together!"

"There's nobody around here except these useless losers!"

She sighed and then bent down again to collect her things and put it to another bag which was save from the attack. "Zoro, remember we're facing papparazi."

"Pappa- what? He frowned, looking down at her.

She raised her head and glowered at him. "PAPPARAZI. You know those 'brilliant' photographers who put our face all over the place!"

"I get it, I get it!" He turned away and started to leave her. "Just… grr..." _That woman really doesn't know how to appreciate people! I saved her from those thugs and she didn't even say thanks! Witch. _

Nami stared at him behind his back. A guilty feeling ran through her mind. _I think I went too much. _

She cleared her throat. "Zoro?"

His head turned immediately to her. "What!" He barked.

"I'm sorry." She said in a very low voice.

Silence.

"I mean thanks." She abruptly corrected.

He stepped closer to her and let out a sigh. "Hhh, Nami…" He bent down, helped her colleting her things. "I don't think-"

"I know. I don't think this scenario is working." She cut, without lifting her head a bit. Her hands were still busy collecting and putting her things into the bag.

"So what do you want us to do?" Zoro asked nonchalantly.

"I don't know!" She wailed. "For a moment, just act normal."

He paused for a moment. "So this scenario is over and I don't need to be far- I mean pretend again?"

"Yes…! Stop asking." She scowled.

"Fine." He shrugged his shoulder. Zoro grabbed a shampoo which happened to be the last thing that had been littered on the ground. But unexpectedly Nami had grabbed the same thing first so what happened next was his hand crushed her hand. A trill ran into Nami's chest. Zoro's hand was covering hers. Strange, none of them was even trying to pull their hands back. They both were stunned, still in their bending position. They were very close to each other bodies. Nami slowly raised her head and looked Zoro in the eyes.

"Zoro…"

Zoro felt a pressure on his heart. Her lip was just an inch away from him. He could clearly see it. It was soft and pink…

He leaned over, getting ready to kiss her….

Nami couldn't pull herself from the situation. Or maybe she didn't want to. Deep down inside, she had always wanted to taste that lip. Her eyes drifted close and waited for his move…

"Let's go." His mind suddenly came back to where he thought it should be. Nami's eyes jerked open. Zoro pulled his head back, stood up and started to walk. _Man! What the hell I was trying to do? I nearly kissed that bitch…!_

Nami was left behind. Her hands were trembling. She swallowed her throat. _Did he… _She swallowed her throat again. _Did he try to kiss me…?_

"Oi Nami, you're coming or not?" He asked without turning his head to her.

"A- y-yeah."

* * *

-end of chapter 6-

* * *

**Author: **Zoro-chan….you're starting to have libido for Nami…

**Zoro: **What? That's not a libido! That was just-

**Author: **Oh, I mean lust.

**Zoro: **And it was definitely not a lust!

**Author: **Ok. Passion.

**Zoro: **Grrr….Hell No!

**Author: **Desire…? Hunger…? Obsession…? Infatuation…?

**Zoro: **Shut up or I'll-

**Author: **Better go now… Oh yeah (turns head to the audience), review please…


	7. The Tragic Double Date

Hi, everyone! Paper Trouble is back. But before you read this chapter I have to warn you that this chapter might be not as good as the previous one. Why? Because Zoro and Nami is so stubborn! It is really hard to force both of them to admit their feelings for each other. My plan to hook them up has to be very **very **careful. If they found out that I was trying to tied them….(_shivers_)…Oh, just read…

* * *

**Paper Trouble**

**-chapter 7-**

**The Tragic Double Date**

* * *

"D-date?" Nami's eyes blinked. It had been a couple of days since Zoro and Nami's scenario agreement ended. Both of them decided to lock themselves in the Going Merry until they found a nice solution. For Zoro, it was not that hard. If he got bored all he had to do was training or sleeping. But Nami was not the type of person who could lock herself in the same place for a couple of days. She was starting to get fidget with her condition being locked in the ship. So she finally came to Usopp again, asking for any idea.

"Uh-hum," Usopp nodded for sure. "It's the only way left. If you want to end the rumors, then you both should find a date."

"But…" Nami had never thought about dating someone else before. She had never been seriously attracted to a man…not until she met Zoro. But of course she would never admit that. At least, not for now.

"You don't have to take things seriously, Nami." He said easily, his mouth busy munching a bread. "Just date someone until those rumors subside."

Nami's uneasy look went bright. She snapped her fingers. "Ah, yes you're right! I don't have to be serious about this dating thing."

Nami's lip twisted slowly into a wicked smile. Her right elbow rested on her left arm. Her fingers rub her chin thoughtfully. Her wicked smile grew bigger as she found something which interest her. She really did look like a witch.

"You look suspicious, what are you planning to do?"

She grinned evilly. "Hmm…I don't mind dating Sanji…at the moment. And Zoro (_giggled_)…he can't find a date."

Usopp nearly spurt out the food inside his mouth, hearing Nami's words. "What are you talking about? Zoro is good looking!"

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes. "Usopp, I know Zoro is THAT most beautiful man. But he has no sense on woman. So, he can't find a date."

Usopp scratched the back of his head. "That's a pity. Maybe I'll help him find-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINDING HIM A DATE!" She barked until her mouth was able to captured Usopp's head. "I will be the one who's dating someone and HE will remain single!"

* * *

"Date?" Zoro had just finished his training session. He was just about to put back his shirt on when Nami suddenly showed up next to him.

"Usopp said if we want those rumors to end then we have to date someone." She simply said.

_Dating someone…? _Dating a girl was the last thing on Zoro's 'to do list'. _Especially dating some crafty, stingy, sharp tongued, red head-_

"What's the matter?" She asked, a very tiny cunning smile was curled at the end of her lips.

"Ah, nothing." He said abruptly, then putting back his shirt on.

"Good." She turned away from him, leaving him.

"A- Nami…?"

Zoro's voice made her pause. She turned her head to him. "Hm?"

"Err..that means we have to date someone…so it means that you, I mean we, will be going out with someone...and so that someone means-"

"It's, Sanji." She said straightforwardly.

"What?"

"I'm dating Sanji. Why?"

"N-Nothing!" His head quickly turned to the other direction opposite her as he felt a warm thing creeping his face.

The fun things began to fill her evil mind. She knew that Zoro could do nothing about this one.

She leaned closer to him, whispered to his ear. "Hm, the sexiest man on planet can't find a date?"

"W-What?"

"You can't find a date." She blurted out.

Nami's words made him jump back three steps away from her. He barked to her. "Hey! Who said that!"

"You can't find a date." She repeated.

"Yes, I can." He folded his arm in front of his chest.

"Oh yeah…? Then who?" She cooed.

"Robin." He said, saying the first name that popped in his head.

"Robin?"

"Y-yeah." He winced inside, regretting the things he had said earlier.

"Your dating Robin?" She asked once again.

"Why?"

"Robin would never go out with you."

"H-Hey!"

"You can't find a date." She repeated once more, and then left him alone in the deck.

* * *

"Yes…we're dating…" Nami said in a playful way, a sly smile was built at one of the corner of her lip. The reporters had been surrounding her in the street, asking her questions on why was Sanji with her. Yes, she and Sanji just began dating. Nami didn't seem to mind at all on having the reporters around her. She didn't care if the reporters would then began to put new headlines about her relationship with Sanji. She didn't care at all. It was all just a funny game for her. Her dating with Sanji was fake, at least for her. Moreover, 'THAT' Zoro was safe. He remained alone -single- in the ship. So nothing bothered her.

She wrapped her right hand around Sanji's left arm, looking very intimate together, her fingers playing with the tip of her orange hair, twirling it on and off. Her sly smiled grew bigger. She was enjoying this. Especially after imagining how 'THAT' Zoro became edgy with his 'can't find a date' condition.

"How long have you been dating Mr. Sanji?" One of the reporters asked.

"Umm….how long Sanji-kunnnn?" Her eyes swayed to Sanji, looking very flirtatious.

"As long as you wish, my sweeeeeeet!" Sanji, who thought that the date was real, didn't pay attention on all of the reporter's questions. From the beginning till the very now he couldn't keep his love heart eyes away from Nami.

"And how is Roronoa-san?" The other one asked.

She smiled at first. "Well, he seemed to be very-"

"Ah look! It's your ex! Roronoa-san!" A reporter suddenly shouted after spotting a recognized being on across of the street. All the reporters who had been surrounding Nami at first darted to his direction, surrounding him and struggling to find a position just to be in front of him.

"Roronoa-san!" They shouted.

One of them spoke up. "So you are now dating-"

"Robin." Zoro said flatly. "Her name's Robin."

"Ah! Yes! Robin! All Sunday!" The reporters nodded.

"Hm." He responded. Zoro and Robin walked again. All the reporters followed both of them from behind, annoyed them with absurd questions. Before going further Zoro took a glance to Nami and let out a victory smile. And as Zoro passed by, Nami's foot was nailed to the ground. Her eyes widened in surprised. The world seemed like an end to her. And in Nami's desperate illusion, she could feel herself being thrown in a deep valley, screaming hysterically. She never expected that Zoro was serious on dating Robin. _And how could that old woman ever wanted to be with him? _

"So Nami-swannnnn! Where do you want to go, my dear?" Sanji broke the moments of silence. He didn't notice Nami's sudden gloomy face. Instead his love heart eyes grew bigger and bigger.

"NOWHERE!" She yelled. "I'm not in the mood for dat-" She stopped her own words. Another idea crossed her head.

"Sanji-kunnnn?" She asked coyly.

"Yes my dearrrrrrr?" Like nothing happened, Sanji replied at once, still in his love heart eyes.

"Please take me there." Her finger pointed to a place on the street.

* * *

Robin and Zoro went into a high-class seafood restaurant. There's a reason on why they had to choose a high-class restaurant. First because it was Robin, the woman who had taste and elegance. Second, since Zoro's popularity began to grow bigger, going out with someone in a high-class spot was the safest place to go. The employees were professionals, and most important no cameras allowed.

Zoro sat facing Robin uncomfortably. He fixed his sitting position many times, hand playing with his katanas, and letting out a sigh every ten seconds.

"It's ok, swordsman-san." Robin, with her eyes still fixed on the book, noticed the swordsman's uptight position. "I don't take any of this seriously." She added. (A/N: Robin could not get away from books, you know…)

"What…what do you mean?" He cautiously asked.

She lifted her head from the book to face him, her looks still remain expressionless. "I know this dating thing is not serious."

Her words had taken him by surprise. He bent his head down, regretting himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to use you but it's just…"

"I know. You and navigator-san." She nodded understandingly.

"Yes…" He sighed.

Robin placed her book down. She managed to say something that had concerned her since the last couple of days. "Swordsman-san, I know this isn't my business, but it seems that you and navigator-san-"

"Sanji-kunnnnnn! This place is beautiful!" A high pitching voice broke the tension between Robin and Zoro.

In anime style, Zoro tip over from his seat, and shocked all the entire people in the restaurant. He got up immediately from the floor and spat. "N-Nami! What the hell are you doing here?"

She looked at him in the eye. Her face showed no sign of peace. "Eating in the same restaurant like you, got a problem with that?"

"N-No! B-But-!"

"So mind our own business?"

"But you're sitting next to my table!" He complained, his hand spotting to the table beside him.

"So what?"

"Do you have to?"

"BUT I WANT TO SIT HEREEEEEEEEEE!" Her shrieking had brought those fragile things near their table to burst out. A waiter that happened to pass near their table sped away swiftly from them, petrified.

"Dearest Nami-swan can sit wherever she wants!" Sanji snarled in between them, defending his Nami-swan.

"YOU CAN'T SIT THERE!" Zoro shouted, bringing his face closer to Nami, and ignoring Sanji's presence.

"If you don't want us to sit side by side, why don't you just move to another place?" It was more like another fighting invitation than a solution.

"WHAT? I came here first!" He scowled.

"First in first out." She said incoherently.

"BUT YOU SAID YOU WANT TO END THE- Okay! Fine!" He gave up. There's no use to argue with this woman, he thought. He sat down again and took the menu from the waiter which had been standing and watched the whole situation, looking sweaty, flustered, and terrified. Zoro cleared his throat. "Sorry. I'd like to have 'Swordfish Florentine with Herbs and Mushroom Sauce', please. Err…Robin, what will you have?"

Robin observed the menu carefully. "Hm, I'd like to have-"

"Waiter! I'd like to have the same thing like THIS man!" Nami was up again with her trouble-maker mission. Her finger pointed to Zoro's direction.

Zoro tip over from his seat for the second time. "H-Hey! Wait! That line was supposed to be Robin's!"

"So?"

"Is it necessary for you to order the same thing?" He slanted his eyes, staring her in full inquiries.

"Why not?"

"Argh! Just order something else!" He screwed his hair, looking desperate.

"BUT I WANT THESEEEEEE!" She shrieked again and had to made Zoro jerked back.

"Yeah! Nami-swan wants that!" Sanji joined them, giving his Nami-swan a support.

"Order something else!" Zoro wasn't taking the heed of Sanji and still focusing on his battle with Nami.

"I CAN EAT WHATEVER I WANT TO EAT!" She shouted right to Zoro's face, spraying spits to his face.

"Yeah! Nami-swan can have whatever she likes!" Sanji shouted right to Zoro's face too, helping his Nami-swan.

"I'm not talking to you, crap!" The swordsman whacked the cook's head with his fist, lossing his temper. There was a loud gasp from all the people in the restaurant, seeing how the swordsman beat his own mate with just one single hit. Zoro didn't care the whole thing about how chaotic the situation in the restaurant became. It was all about this Nami that he 'cared' about. His brought his attention back to her and lightly began. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"Excuse me?" Nami asked.

"You and this cook had planned this since the beginning, hadn't you?"

"Sanji-kun's not involved."

"I bet, he is!"

"You're jealous." She said in a mocking tone.

"What?"

"You're jealous, Zoro because I go out with Sanji-kun."

"Sorryyyyy, but my date is better than you!" He sneered down to her, mocking her. Of course, he wasn't serious about what he just said. In Zoro's deep down inside still fully buried tightly wrapped cold heart, this witch was the only thing that could attract him, but he needed to say those annoying words to defend himself from that 'jealousy' thing.

"NO SHE ISN'T! How dare you compare me with a Baba!" She protested, his tone irritated her inside.

"But at least she doesn't act like a grandma. Unlike you!"

"You call me a grandma?"

"You act like a grandma."

"How dare you!" The next thing Nami did was hop forward to Zoro and grabbed his head with her sharp hands. She was the one who started the battle, pulling Zoro's hair insanely with her slim fingers, cursing him with nasty words, and letting Zoro growled in pain.

"My, my…" Robin sighed deeply. The fighting between the swordsman and the navigator had brought her into a serious headache. She rose from her chair and said to -what Robin thought as- the stubborn couple. "Swordsman-san, navigator-san how bout if we switch places? You both sit here and I sit with chef-san."

"NO!" Both of them shouted to Robin at the same time.

"Oh! I won't mind sitting next to Robin-chuan!" Hearing Robin's offer was able to bring back Sanji unconscious form alive again.

"YOU STAY WITH ME, SANJI!" She ordered instantly.

"Oh, of course, princesssssss!" Sanji's love heart eyes went straight from Robin to Nami.

"YOU STAY WITH ME, ROBIN!" Zoro copied Nami's line and added. "After this, we're going out to a park, eating ice-cream, watching movie, eating popcorn, then-"

Never in her life, she would want to hear such a word came out from Zoro's mouth for another woman besides her. Without realizing, her eyes started to water. Her jealously had reach to an end. Her anger busted. "ARGHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO TO HELL, IDIOT!"

She flung a napkin on the table straight to Zoro's face and headed directly to the toilet.

Robin shook her head desperately. _They're really in trouble…_She got up from her seat and walked away. "Excuse me."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bathroom.

"AAAARGHHHHHHH! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!" Nami's anger exploded freely in the toilet. She damaged everything around her. Punching it with her fist. Kicking it with her feet. From doors to mirrors. Toilet papers to trash cans.

_Why? Why did he have to ruin everything?_ _I was the one who brought this idea first._ _I was the one who should take control of the situation. But why did it became his? That idiot...rrgh...always has to win on everything!_

"Navigator-san?" Robin emerged all the sudden like a ghost. She stood in front of Nami.

"Wh- R-Robin?" She straightened her messed hair and glowered at her. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"No! I don't want to hear any words about-"

Robin cut quickly and her words came out like trailing without stopping or breathing. "Look, I'm not the type of woman who's interested in a halfway person, I'm pretty sure with my charm I could attract much better person, Bosses, head of what, king of something, AND If I were serious on dating someone I'd prefer someone who's much older and maturer than me, perhaps 10 years or maybe 20 years older than me, NOT 9 years younger, so what you need to know is I'm not interested in swordsman-san at all. He's safe. He's ALL yours."

Calm and cool as usual, Robin left the stunned Nami. Nami's mouth babbled searching for an argument, but instead she unconsciously let out a winning smile and hissed to herself.

"Yes!"

* * *

-end of chapter 7-

* * *

(exhale….)

See? This one is kinda annoying. Stubborn….

Referring to **Caya Strife**'s previous review, I did actually planned to make the gangsters that were beaten by Zoro (in chapter 6) to reveal the 'incident' that happened between Zoro and Nami. But the reason why I had to make this one is because I just realized that Nami was never seen jealous for Zoro! Maybe that's because Zoro had never seen flirting with a woman. We've seen lots of time how Zoro seemed to get jealous whether it's in the manga or in the anime. So this story just popped in my brain and shows what'll happen if Zoro suddenly date someone.

Oh, review please….

**Robin: **(reading a book) I'm sorry swordsman-san but I had to tell navigator-san the truth that our date was fake or else, she'll get crazy.

* * *

Notes:

_Katana_: Zoro's swords type. Most Samurai uses the Katana type.

_Baba_: Short name for auntie, I think the complete one is called _Obaasan_.

* * *

Comment for the reviewers:

**Lilosan**: As I told before, they're so stubborn! It's really hard to make them act just like the paparazzi want them to. Hnh….

**Caya Strife**: Yes, I bet too. Zoro couldn't keep himself from getting close to Nami. But this time, Nami's the one who couldn't let Zoro away from her. Oh, I know that mistakes have to be corrected, but it does make me….embarrassed (faces turns red).

**Marta**: Hmm, they should realize why. But (again…) they're so stubborn. Ah, thank you! Is this one still funny and well-writen? (I hope so…)

**Omnichild**: (huggles back) thank you! Hope this one still good. Ah, I'm also waiting for your story! Please update too!

**gothywolfie**: Thank you for sparing your time to read the story! Yes, I love every ZoNa stories that tells about Zoro saving Nami. That's my most favorite part of ZoNa. Zoro is Zoro when it comes to saving Nami. Owh! (fainted).

**Darkblaze666**: "That bitch doesn't deserve to be respected…" Kyaaaa! Sorry! That was Zoro talking. For god sake Zoro-chan, mind your own attitude!

I Love Roronoa Zoro (WHO IS SO SEXY!). Hoho…!

**Yachtzee**: Yay, don't be like that. I don't hate you. Honest! Your review kinda reminds me that nobody's perfect. And I know mine is not perfect. Thank you!

**crasiness**: Wooo…thanks! Is this one still good too?

**Infinite Enemy**: Aw, you're too much. I haven't improved that far. I also thought that chapter 6 was my best chapter because I wrote it with such a high spirit and good mood. So if you think that chapter 6 is good, really, it was just a coincidence. I really do need to practice more. Thank you very much for your courage. I'll practice more. Yosh! Ganbatte!

**Iwin Ulose**: Poor Nami too in this one :p Hmm, as far as I know 'chan' is a suffix for both, men or women. 'Chan' is the cute version of 'San' which means Miss or Mister. Oh, Sanji called Robin as 'Robin-chan', and I don't want to get beaten by Sanji so I called Zoro as Zoro-chan. Zoro-chuannnnnn!

**Zoro**: Stop calling me chan!

So, can I still call you **Ulose-chan**? Or perhaps, how about **Ulose-kun**? **Ulose-sama**? Hihi...

**Illusion Of A Lunatic**: Zoro is in such denile but Nami is in such denile too! Argh, they're giving me headache, just like Robin! Oh, really? Ok, I'll copy the Beautiful Men Mag special edition (with Zoro's sexiest shot!) just for you! Hehe…

**Sammy**: Thanks! Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for, hmmm…. So how?


	8. I Admit!

Hi! My latest chapter is finally updated. So this is chapter 8. I had always said that I do not want to rush anything, but seeing them being so stubborn just hits my nerves. Just see what'll happen. Ok, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Paper Trouble**

**-chapter 8-**

**I Admit!**

* * *

They both sat silently in the room, the navigator's room. The swordsman sat on the desk while the navigator rested her body on the wooden chair. It was the swordsman who had brought them to the room. He said that he needed to talk. Few minutes passed by and not a single word was either coming from their mouth.

"It was a fake." Zoro finally began, admitting his fake date with Robin.

Nami remained quiet. She didn't say anything. Her face remained flat, her eyes were staring blankly through Zoro's eyes. She already knew about the fake date from Robin before, but hearing how Zoro bravely admit his childish game made her felt dumbfounded even more.

"It WAS a fake, okay?" Zoro repeated once more with a stronger tone.

His strong voice brought her mind to reality. She cleared her throat. "My-- mine was fake too…"

It was a relief for him. He had been secretly hoping that she would say that thing, admitting the fake date with that cook.

"I just didn't know what to do…." She kept on going. "This whole thing about us confused me. I don't know how to act… I hate it…"

"Do you hate it that much?" He asked.

"I…"

"I hate it too." He interrupted before she could go further. "But not because it's about US. What I hate about are those people who made everything turned uncomfortable. They put everything like they knew everything, but they actually knew nothing--" He didn't continued his words, knowing that he had talked too far. _They knew nothing about us_…

"I…" She was lost for words. Then, another silence was built between them. Time froze. It was always like this. Whenever they were alone, that warm chemistry always came filling the entire space, making them hard to breath. Their heart was beating fast and both could hear each other's heart making a clear thud-thud-thud noise. Their face went slight red. They both didn't know what to do, and desperately hoping that someone like Sanji would come and ruin the tension. And so it happened.

All the sudden, there was a sound of an opening door. Someone had entered the room.

"Lu-Luffy?" Zoro and Nami said at the same time, startled but felt thankful because the situation was back to normal. 

"Zoro! Hisashiburi!" Luffy responded with his usual tone, his right arm yanked up, waving at the first mate. His face was plane like a robot. His head turned swiftly to the other person who sat next to Zoro. He yanked his arm again and waved to her too. His face was still plane like a robot. "Oh hello Nami!"

Everybody knew that Luffy's was always pokerfaced, and usually after seconds of that he would let out a silly grin and said something funny. But until a few seconds passed by, his face still remained flat. There was no silly grin, no funny statements, or even a smile across his face. He stood still like a robot. This made Nami curious even more. She folded her arm in front of her chest and began to investigate. "What is it, Luffy?"

"Nothing." Luffy replied at once, his face still plane like a robot.

"Luffy…" She tilted her face closer, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing." He replied with the same tone, still with the robot face.

"Luffy…" Her teeth gritted, there was a glint of anger blazing from her eyes.

"It wasn't me." It sounded like stupid admission before an investigation had been brought further.

"Luffy, what are you hiding!" She smacked his head hard.

"They're the one that followed me!" Luffy wailed.

"Who is 'they'…?" She asked.

"Zoro's friends." He answered.

"My friend?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"BROTHER……!" A familiar howling voice was heard from outside the room.

Zoro shook his head bitterly. "Jeez, Johny and Yosaku again…"

Zoro stood up and went to open the door. "What is it John-- UWAAAAAAA!" He quickly slammed the door shut back again. A scary view made him shuddered in horror. Johny and Yosaku weren't alone. They were also a bunch of girls who stood behind them. Shrieking hysterically, yelling for Zoro's name.

"KYAAAAAA! ZORO CHAN!" They all shrieked.

"What are they…?" Zoro said between breaths, his eyes widened in terror. He supported himself by leaning his back on the door.

"BROTHERRRRR……!" Johny and Yosaku's howling went crazy. They started banging the door, asking to come in.

Zoro took one last deep breath, and opened the door once again. "YOU both come inside fast!"

Johny and Yosaku went inside immediately, not giving a bit of chance for the girls to dashed inside the room. The shrieking voice was louder when the door was peered open. After a seconds of struggling with the door to force close, Zoro finally could lock the door. His eyes went to Johny and Yosaku.

"Now how could this happen…?" He slanted his eyes.

Johny fell down on his knees, squeezed Zoro's leg, and cried, begging for mercy.

"OHHHHHH! I'm sorry brother Zoro! I'm sorry! UWOOOOOO!"

Yosaku continued. "They trapped us. They said they would pay us five hundred thousand berries if we could give them brother Zoro's personal data and they'd add two hundred thousand berries if we could take them to brother Zoro's place. So we took them here. But we swear to god we never knew that brother Zoro is know….know….that famous…..until we saw that magazine from them….. OHHHHHHHH! I'm sorry brother Zoro, we need moneeey!"

* * *

Because of what Johny and Yosaku had foolishly done, Zoro had to handle 'the fans'. He sat on the desk and patiently gave the fans, who were lining up, autographs one by one. Luffy stood behind Zoro's back. Peering over his shoulder, looking very excited, and whirred something like "Suge--!" everytime Zoro scored an autograph. Johny and Yosaku stood solidly side-by-side, acting as Zoro's bodyguard. And Nami sat very next to Zoro. She was supposed to act as his 'manager', but ended up acting like his 'girlfriend', eyeing the fans cynically, and gave a disdainful look to the fans which -she thought- were pretty. 

"Yay! Thank you, Zoro-chan!" A girl with red hair shrieked happily after Zoro finished signing her diary.

"Just Zoro." He corrected for the tenth time. He hated being called 'chan'.

Then, another girl with brunette hair approached him and showing him her notebook. Without lifting his head a bit, Zoro took the notebook and started signing.

"Then you…" He hummed, asking for her name.

"Kimiko." The girl said and then spelled out something like what Zoro should write. "Especially for Kimiko, with love, from Zoro." She giggled.

"Yeah…." He rolled his eyes; his hands kept busywriting. "Here."

"Thank you, Zoro chan…." The girls unexpectedly gave Zoro a hug. This thing made Nami grew jealous. She was just about getting ready to make a cat fight with the girl but was immediately caught by Johny and Yosaku in the arms.

_"Control yourself, sister Nami…!"_ Johny hissed. Nami babbled at first but then she realized what she had nearly done and felt embarrassed to herself. Nothing is more silly than fighting for this swordsman, she thought. She took a deep breath and sat nicely next to Zoro again.

Luckily Zoro didn't notice about the situation behind. He kept on giving the autographs to the girls. "Next….you…"

A very sexy girl with blond hair, a D cup, wearing tube blouse and hot pants showed up. Nami knew that this girl was absolutely trying to seduce Zoro, so she prepared herself for another fighting action.

"Umm…I didn't bring anything so can you sign it here…?" The girl pointed straightly to her pants right in the buttock part.

Without thinking, Nami shouted furiously. "Hey! What the hell you think you're trying to--"

"It's ok, Nami." Zoro cut off. Zoro was not the type of person who could easily fall for seductive things like that. He's too high to let himself being like that. He wasn't paying attention to the girl in front of him at all. He bent down slightly to make it easier for him to sign. "To…."

"Karen." The girl straightforwardly said.

"Ok…there." He said after finished signing.

The girl wasn't giving up, she leaned closer and gave a peck to Zoro on the cheek. "Thanks, Zoro-kun."

Nami eyes widened in surprised. She was getting more and more jealous. She stood up and challenged the girl a fight. Once again, Johny and Yosaku was able to handle the situation. They grabbed sister Nami in the arms. But this time Nami struggled hard, to free herself from Johny and Yosaku's grip.

_"Sister Nami…! Relax…relax…!"_ Johny hissed.

_"What do you mean relax! She's out of the line!"_ She hissed angrily, struggling to get off from Johny and Yosaku's strong grip.

_"Sister Nami, the kiss doesn't give any effect to brother Zoro…!"_ Yosaku explained.

_"Yeah, Zoro is too cool to be like that!"_ Luffy added, defending his first mate.

Nami's eyes went to Zoro's presence. There, Zoro was still sitting coolly on the desk. He wasn't blushing or sweating. Johny and Yosaku were right; the kiss didn't give any effect to Zoro at all. Zoro was definitely not that kind of horny and pervert guy. She calmed down, took another deep breath, and sat nicely next to Zoro again.

And Zoro wasn't still noticing the situation behind. He was too busy with the fans. He was also getting bored. "…next…."

"Yukime..." A cute girl with black hair, big eyes, and pink lips came up. She showed her diary to Zoro, asking him to sign it.

Zoro sighed, but still patiently giving autographs. "To Yukime….hmm…ok."

"Thanks you…." The girl said.

"Sure." Zoro nodded.

The girl didn't moved away from the spot. A blush was creeping to the girl's face.

"What?" Zoro twisted her eyebrows.

The blush grew more obvious. She sheepishly whispered to Zoro.

"Can….can….can you give me a kiss here…?" She pointed her blushing cheek.

Nami hopped from her seat and hurriedly positioned herself in front of Zoro, avoiding the girl to move further. "ENOUGH!"

Zoro shook his head desperately. "Oi, Nami. Don't be so scary…"

"Zoro, you're giving this unrecognized slut a kiss just like that?" She said.

"Jeez, Nami. It's just a kiss on the cheek. Doesn't affect anything." He shrugged his shoulder.

"It affect our…our…OUR TEAM!" She exclaimed without even knowing what it meant.

"It-- it affect the pride and dignity of our team!" She abruptly added.

"What's that suppose to mean! You gave Sanji a kiss and I never complained!" He exclaimed back.

"That's because Sanji is our nakama!"

"So?"

"SO IT'S DIFFERENT!"

"Zoro-kun….." Yukime called Zoro's name behind the bickering couple, just to remind him about the kiss. Her eyes were showing full of lust and passion that made Zoro felt scare inside.

Nami was lost for control. She stomped forward to the girls and shoved them furiously. "ARGHHHHH! OUT! OUT!"

Zoro was unable to do anything. So he just watched the situation on how Nami shoved the girls out of her room, yelling, shouting, and kicking them with her feet. But deep down inside, he was actually glad that he could finally get away from the girls. "Hnh…."

* * *

(Night came, Nami laid flat on her stomach on her bed. She hid her body under the blanket. Her hand was busy writing some journal entry, which seemed more like a private love story diary. After a few minutes, she finished her writing and then went to sleep. She turned around and laid her back on the soft mattress. She shut her eyes close, trying to sleep. But it failed. The incident that happened earlier the afternoon bothered her. Her started to think to herself.) _Why did I have to kick those girls away?_

……………………….

……………………….

_I was just trying to save him from those nasty bitches._

_THAT'S WHY._

……………………….

_Why it has to be him? I mean, he's not worth it! He's arrogant. He's over-proud. He's rude, foulmouthed, irreverent, impertinent, unfriendly, high-tempered, COLD. _

_He's just a strutting swordsman that can only do nothing but sleeping 15 hours a day! _

……………………….

_Well, he could be nice sometimes. He's very protective for his friends. He saved my life in a countless time. He saved me in sincerity. He never asked for any rewards… _

_And speaking of cold…maybe COOL would be better…_ (a picture of the coolest Zoro came flashing her mind) … _Yeah, he is cool. The way he walks. The way he dresses. His body. His evil_ _smile. Everything's so perfect on him… It is reasonable for those girls getting crazy for him… Okay,_ _okay, okay he's cool_…(a picture of the coolest Zoro came flashing her mind again) … _Yeah he's cool. _

……………………….

_He's right about all those rumors. It's not because it's US. It's about the way they put it. They don't know anything about it. They don't understand. I don't want to be disturbed with that kind of stupid rumors because it would ruin everything I have shared with that…with that…man. I had always enjoyed being next to him. It felt nice and safe…… But after the rumors everything won't be the same. I can't behave like I usually behave to him. I…_

_Wait,_

_Wait a minute,_

_Why did I just say all those stuff?_

(Thinking hard)

_Am I…_

_I…_

_Oh my God,_

(Nami rose from her sleeping position, placed her hands on her head, eyes widened in shock)

_Oh my God…!_

_OH - MY - GOD…!_

_I just realized it…! _(background filled with fireworks and stars, like anime victory style)

_Do I have feelings for him!_

_I have a crush on Zoro! I have a crush with the sexiest man on planet!_

(A picture of Zoro smilling so sexy surrounded with flowers and hearts -anime sappy style- came flashing her mind.)

_My heart is beating!_ (Put her hands on her chest)

_I have a crush with the sexiest swordsman on planet!_

_Arghhhh! _(screwed her hair insanely)

_This is impossible…… _(pathetic tears flew from her eyes – anime style again)

_Toshio…?_

* * *

-end of chapter 8-

* * *

Aha, now that she finally admitted that she's in love with that swordsman. 

To tell you the truth, this one was kinda rush. So maybe you'll find lots of error in it. I'm sorry about this…

Review please…

* * *

Notes: 

_Hisashiburi_: Long time no see. Luffy uses this word a lot, especially to Zoro, his first mate, although he hasn't seen him for only an hour.

_Toshio_: How; or What to do

_Mugiwara_: Japanese name for straw-hat pirates.

Thanks for **marta**, **omnichild**, **fluffy'hi'youkai**, **rosesRred16**, **Illusion Of A Lunatic**, **ennov**, and **fighting dreamer naruto** for the review. A funny and encouraging review like yours always makes me smile. Thanks……! (_hugs you all_).

Yes, hurray! Are you really going to make a ZoroXNami story, **marta**? I can't wait! I love reading ZoroXNami stories! So I will absolutely read your story!

For **gothywolfie**, Oh my gosh! What a sweet and nice ending for your story! I like it very much, thanks! Eto…since your ZoroXNami story has ended; can I borrow Johny and Yosaku for a moment? I need them in this chapter. Of course I paid them…they need money…they also had to sign a contract…

(Nami talking): Grr…**silverfangedgoddess09**…just stay away from Zoro…don't you dare touch him…or I'll… (Author talking): Oi, Nami! Calm down…I'll help with Zoro, okay! Hhh….Nami is so scary….Aw, as always, sorry for the late update…TT …But thanks for the reviews!

Oh hi, Martina! (or **c-marty87**) Nice to meet you! Yes, I love ZoroXNami, too…they're so cute! I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for reading the story.

And not to forget to mention, thanks, thanks, thanks to **Ulose-chan** (or **Ulose-kun**) for your review. Haha, you're so funny!

Ah, I almost forgot. I have always thought about this: how could the straw-hat pirate wander around in town like that? I mean, they're pirates! (yes, this is for you **Caya**…). But then later I ignored it because the manga didn't seem to mind either. Even Nami and Robin still do the shopping while Smoker-kun and Tashigi were patrolling a few meters from their spot. Hmm…maybe I have to warn them to be careful… Thanks for the warning **Caya-kun**!

**Author: **Hey Mugiwara! Be careful! Don't go too far! The marines will find you anytime!

**Luffy: **I don't careeeeeee…! I want meattttt…!

**Author: **(sighed) whatever… you have been warned…


	9. Revulsion and Dismay

Chapter 9 is here…! Ok, I won't talk too much…you may read the story. And I'll be grateful for the reviews that'll you give me after reading this one (smile happily). Happy reading!

* * *

**Paper Trouble**

**-chapter 9-**

**Revulsion and Dismay**

* * *

Hate it or not but Nami had to admit that she was indeed having a crush with the swordsman. Every single passing minute she could notice that the swordsman was getting more handsome, and sexier… and hotter… and hotter… Then for her, everything went the wrong way. She felt nervous everytime she heard the word 'Zoro' (or 'swordsman-san if it's Robin), then her nervousness got bigger, accompanied by extra stomachache, when the word 'Zoro' transformed into… the real Zoro.**: Flashback :**

"God! My brain is bursting! I'm just not in the mood for drawinggggg…!" Nami uttered her complaint to the crewmate in the kitchen. Her mind had been disarrayed ever since the image of Zoro kept flashing her mind.

"Gee…Nami, don't force your stamina." Chopper advised her seriously. It had been three days since he hadn't had enough sleep because of Luffy who had ended badly in the medical room in cause of eating too many pineapple sorbet; that had made Chopper had to look after him for three consecutive nights. He couldn't take it if then Nami ended too in the medical room just because of her own lack of chariness.

"Ah, don't worry Chopper. All I need is a nice glass of wine…" She cheered him up. She got up from her chair and went to the fridge to get some wine. As she began to open the fridge, her eyes flicked open in surprise and amusement when she saw an amazing thing standing solidly in the fridge. A thing that almost seemed like the most luxurious object for her.

Nami let out a huge smile. "Ah! Nani kore? St. Martino 1869! This is the wine I've always wanted to taste for! Who's keeping this alone without telling me?" She demanded. Wine had always been her secondary treasure besides of money and jewelries. Especially expensive wines. It was one of the luxuries that she would always like to feel. She grabbed the bottle tightly and rubbed it lovingly to her cheek.

"It's swordsman san's." Robin spoke out in a monotonous tone.

"What?" Her rubbing stopped immediately. Her face started to blush a little, hearing the word 'swordsman-san'.

"Johny and Yosaku gave it as a gift." Usopp added.

"Oh." Was all she said. _So I was actually rubbing Zoro's thing on my cheek…_

Nami was just about to put the Wine back on the table when suddenly the man that had being talked about came strolling inside the kitchen. Zoro was awake from his sleep. He yawned and rubbed his temple to ease the weariness in his head. His mind was still in haze.

"Oi Zoro, Nami said she wanted the wine in the refrigerator." Usopp called out without even thinking what Nami was actually thinking.

"Hm?" Zoro turned his head to Usopp first, then his eyes moved to Nami.

Nami blushed furiously. She abruptly put the wine back to the fridge, then strode away from him, her face hidden under her hair.

"N-Nevermind!" She shouted out as she dashed out from the kitchen that made Zoro watched her, perplexed.

"Is she mad at me again?" Zoro didn't get the point. He questioned it to Usopp; his fingers pointed to Nami's striding form.

Usopp just shrugged his shoulder.

"She can have it if she wants to."

**: End of Flashback :**

Nami slapped her forehead rapidly to get anything about Zoro out of her head. The whole thing about Zoro just kept ringing in her head. She dropped her head on the dining table, her fingers gripping her hair. She whined, thinking what should she do from now after realizing how she actually felt for him.

Footsteps were heard outside the kitchen. It was reaching closer to the door. She knew that sound of footsteps. The sound of boots thumping against the wooden floor. Zoro was entering the kitchen. Nami gasped. She was not ready yet to see Zoro in the first morning. She panicked and started to think how she looked, how she smelled, or how she should act. She tidied her hair with her fingers and hurriedly positioned herself in the chair, trying to look as normal as possible. She grabbed whatever the book which was lying anonymously in the table and went to a fake reading.

Zoro opened the door and entered the kitchen.

"Morning." He walked in without looking at her.

"Morning…" Nami replied softly. Her head bent down facing the book, but her eyes were actually fixed to Zoro's presence. Luckily her bangs were long enough to cover her eyes. Nami swallowed her throat. She took the full advantage of watching Zoro as his body backed against her, searching a bottle of rum in the cabinet.

Nami quickly moved his eyes from him to the book as he turned around, facing her. Zoro took a one big gulp from the bottle, then he paused for a moment, noticing something weird.

"Since when you started wearing baggy trousers?" He asked sarcastically.

Nami's jaw dropped open.Yes,her style had changed a bit into more…**covered** ever since the confession about her feelings for Zoro. She couldn't dare wearing her cute bikinis, or putting on those super-tight T-Shirt to her curvy body in front of him. It only made her uncomfortable; wearing those sexy outfits and showing off a lot of skins, knowing that she was in the same ship with the man she's in love with.

Nami forced to look as cool as ever. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "I can wear whatever I want."

Zoro grinned derisively. "Where's that mini skirts and hot pants that's usually with you?"

"I never wear any HOT PANTS." She protested.

"You did. Once."

"No I didn't."

"Oh yes, you did." He stated. "The day you made your cook wandered around you to every places and gibbered 'Nami-swan! Is it because the weather or is it because the heat you pour that makes my desire burning so great!"

_Shit. Did I really remember on everything that shitty cook had said to her?_

"It's none of your business." She scowled.

"I know." He shrugged his shoulder. "Just…wondering what makes you turn a bit polite--"

"Shut up." She said. "Are you trying to cause any trouble again today?"

"Okay, okay. Jeez, I was just ASKING." He shook his head.

Nami grunted and then went back to fake reading, hopelessly hoping that he would left the kitchen as soon as possible, realizing that her heart was starting to beat faster in uneasiness. _Being alone with_ _Zoro in the kitchen_… _Being alone with the man you had a crush with_… But Zoro wasn't planning to leave the room yet. He saw another thing that interested him. He stepped closer to Nami and peered to the book which she had been reading.

"What? _The History of Poneglyph_? Since when you started reading those Robin things?"

Nami was taken aback. She foolishly had taken the wrong book. She cursed inside. _Damn_. Why didn't she check what the book was about before?

"…Since…" Nami's voice was very low, searching for the right answer.

"Since NOW…!" She wailed. It wasn't an admission. It was more like a 'hiding the truth with the truth'. Because she knew that there was no better reason to answer his question. If she had answered his question with another explanation it would've only made everything unnatural, stupid, and lying; that would only brought him to his next curiosity.

Her tricked was right. Zoro didn't say anything. But his face showed that he wasn't planning to give in. And Nami started suffering from this. She couldn't believe to herself that this arrogant man, who was standing in front of her, happened to be the man she's in love with? Nami stared at him angrily. "What now? Trying to find a word for a battle?"

Zoro shook his head. "Nope. Just curios on---"

"Zoro." She cut. "It's still early and you're already trying to find a battle."

"I'm not in the mood for making a battle with you, grandma." He scoffed.

"Well the way you sound seems to." She snarled to him angrily.

"I'm not in the mood." He said once again in an annoying tone.

"Well then leave!" She snapped at him irately.

"Well I am leaving!" Zoro snapped back and made his way out from the kitchen.

Nami shook her head sadly, thinking why she couldn't act normal whenever she's around him. She knew she was trying to hide her feelings, but sometimes it's too much. And it was miserable for her. Meanwhile, Zoro was actually thinking the same thing. Why did it always have to end in bickering? Why couldn't he behave nicely to her? Why couldn't he just tell her that she actually looked---

"Um…Nami?" He murmured; this time in a soft and polite tone.

Nami lifted her head up.

"It suits you." Zoro finally said. But his voice was barely heard.

"What?" She asked.

"The baggy pants suits you." He said it again in a louder and clearer voice, as he strolled out from the kitchen, leaving her stunned.

* * *

"Shit! Do I really have to say that?" Zoro grumbled to himself as he marched down the deck, remembering his previous scene between him and Nami.

"Stupid." He muttered. He stood behind the rail of the ship and stared down at the sea.

"The baggy pants suits you." He repeated the words with the exact tone like what he had said earlier to her. He paused for a moment, evaluating the sentence.

"Argh! I can't believe I said that!" He screwed his hair. He regretted himself for doing that.

"**You've said that already."**

"I know, I know…!" He groaned.

**"That means…"**

"It doesn't mean anything!" He snapped furiously. But then he calmed down and began to think again.

"Well she does look cute with that baggy pants…" He admitted.

**"Cute?"**

"Yeah, she looks nice with that outfits…makes her look innocent…"

"**Now you got it."**

"Yeah, I got it…I mean she's always cute…but that outfits seemed to make her more--"

"**Maybe you like her."**

"Hmm, maybe I do like---" He stopped his own words. _Wait a second, that's not what I meant. Is there someone…_

Zoro turned his head slowly. Shivers ran down his spine.

"GARGH! USOPP!" He jumped back.

"Domo." Usopp greeted him in a flat, innocent face.

"S-Since when you're standing there?" Zoro stuttered.

"I've been here since the beginning."

"Crap." He cursed, but soon his eyes swiftly ran back to Usopp. "D-Did you hear all that I've just said?"

"It seemed like you're talking to me." Usopp shrugged his shoulder.

"S-So…you…" Zoro stammered, looking very anxious.

"But I don't understand who were you referring to." Usopp calmed him.

"R-Really…?"

"Uh-hum." Usopp nodded. "What were you talking about?"

"I…aa…" Zoro babbled at first before he ran away and shouted. "N-Nothing!"

"Hhh…can't you just say it's Nami…?" Usopp could only watched him from behind.

* * *

It was Zoro's turn doing the night watch. He lay down; arms under his head. It was quiet and peaceful. So peaceful that made Zoro's mind started to think about her. But he shook his head immediately. No. He shouldn't think about that. He began on counting the stars; making himself busy. _One… two… three… four… _His eyelids grew heavy, sleepy. His eyes drifted close, and doze off in his dream.

**: Zoro's Dream:**

"_Nami, I want to say that I---"_

"_Cut it out, Zoro."_

"_Why?"_

"_Sorry, but you're not my type."_

"_What?"_

"_Nami-swaaaaaaaaannnn! My bunny! Come here sweetiiiiiiiiiieee!"_

_(Nami glanced at Zoro, mockingly). "That's my type."_

"_B-but…"_

"_Ta-ta, Zoro."_

"_Wait! Nami!"_

"_Let's go Sanji-kunnnnn!"_

"_No! Nami!"_

"_Nami!"_

"_Nami!"_

"_Namiiii!"_

**:End of Zoro's Dream:**

"Nami…" Zoro groaned before his eyes shot open in horror. This was the fifth time he dreamt like this. He was blank for a second, but after seeing how the night was still silent and peaceful he sighed gladly. What a nightmare…he thought. One of the scariest nightmares he ever had in his life. Horrible. Seeing her running away from him like that, and then walked away with that cook. Horrible. Just horrible.

But why's it horrible…? Was it a horrible thing seeing that bitch being carried away by another guy?

Zoro gazed up at the sky. His forehead wrinkled, analyzing his nightmare. And then he questioned something to himself.

"Do I like her…?"

* * *

-end of chapter 9-

* * *

Notes:

_Nani kore_: What's this?

_Domo_: Hello

* * *

Thanks for **Marta**, **Wolfie**, **Illusion Of A Lunatic**, **c-marty87**, **LT8**, **Blaze**, **silverfangedgoddess09**, **illustratedperson**, **fighting dreamer naruto**, **rosesRred16**, **lil kagome 13** for the nice and supporting reviews. You guys really give me the spirit to write better. Thank youuuu!

And I've read your story, **Marta**! Nice story. And I'm curious to know what's gonna happen next. Update pleaseee.

For **Omnichild**, thank you for the astonishing ending for your story Dreamless. I like it very much. I definitely wanna know what happened next, seeing Zoro as a good dad. A one-shot sequel maybe… Don't take it seriously. This is just me who's curious for seeing Zoro as a dad. Hmm…

And also thanks you very much to **Yachtzee **for the detail reviews. But if I may add another point about the "-chan" word for boys, I think it is also spoken by girls for the boys they're having a crush with. Because I've seen it a lot of time where those anime girls call their favorite boys with "-chan". And like what you've said before, this "chan" word made relationships between two people to be closer and more personal. Mostly, those daring and naughty anime girl characters have the guts to speak this. Nakuru in _Cardcaptor Sakura _called Touya with "chan", although they're not lovers (and definitely not lovers because Touya hates him!). Those fan of Zoro from chapter 8 just wanna get closer to the man they adore. Sorry, if this bothers you… Sorry…

Thanks **Kgmck-117** for your review series! It's nice how you intended to review my story chapter by chapter. I hope you'll always enjoy the story!

About Zoro or Zolo **(gotta tell you, this is for everybody who reads this story)**, I'm one of those very few people who don't bother about these two competing names. I'm having no problem at all whether it's Zoro or Zolo. I think each country has their own ways on how to spell out the characters name. But just for your information, I watch the anime and read the manga with the character Zo**r**o. So I admit that it is sometimes weird for me to see the swordsman name as "Zolo". But once again this is no big deal for me whether it's Zoro, Zolo, or Suron (yes, this is one of the subtitles given for him!). So if someone asked me about the swordsman real name, please forgive me, I wouldn't know how to answer that. Because I really don't know.

Thanx for your review, **P-Chan Lova026** (Hey! What a kawaii nickname!). I've read your story and I love it too! You have these talents to write cute ZoNa fics (smiles). Write more ZoNa fic pleaseee. God! I need more ZoNa fic!

I often boast to my sister that **all the characters in One Piece tend to have an infatuation for Zoro**. And my sister, who happened to be a Sanji fan, will boo me. Hahaha…! But I'm serious. Don't you think that Zoro has this some sort of sex appeal…? Zoro is very possible to be with any of the characters in One Piece. Just look at Nami. She seemed to be hiding her own feelings for Zoro. Her bickering and fighting with him shows that she's indeed hiding something from him. Then there's Vivi who gave him a special nickname, Mr.Bushido. Robin might also have a crush with the sexy swordsman. And not to forget the creatures! Remember when a octopus sticked to Zoro? Why stick to Zoro, not Luffy or Sanji? The South Bird with that 'Joooh…!' sound even followed Zoro everywhere! (Eventhough it was told that the bird actually only wanted his meal, but I'm pretty sure that 50 of them was because of Zoro's appeal, hehe…). Oh, even that 'Onigiri girl' in volume 1 seemed to have a crush with 'Zoro-niichan'! Ah, I forgot to mention Johny and Yosaku! And then there's Luffy who always search first for Zoro! He loves him that much, doesn't he? More, there's Sanji who always tries to find a battle with the swordsman. And still lots of event that shows that Zoro has this appeal.

Ah anyway, that's just me though… Perhaps, I'm thinking too much. Well, this one is actually a feedback for **Ky0uYaMa AnnA**about Robin having an infatuation for Zoro. Thanks a lot, **Anna**. Zoro is a handsome man. So if any of you ever think that Robin seemed to have an infatuation for him…Yep, I agree fully. Which normal woman (or person or creatures) wouldn't fall for Zoro…? (grins). But since I'm doing a ZoroXNami fic, I might as well keep Robin's desire for a moment.


	10. One Step Closer

I'm back again for my latest update! 10 chapters already! I never expected that I'd be doing it this far. Whew…!

Thanks for recommending my story **P-Chan**! Oops…I mean **Ryoku's Jiki Sweetie** (it's still a kawaii nickname!). You're a creative writer. I love your stories and it** deserves **to be recommended, too! Good Luck!

Hi, **Mew05**. Thank you for reading the story, and thank you for the nice review. Yes, we all love that sexy swordsman, don't we? Here's chapter 10 that you've been waiting for. Hope you enjoy.

**Flames Of My Heart**: Zoro and Nami multiplying like bunnies! Aw, that's the cutest phrase I've ever read in my entire life! Hm, that could be an inspiration too. Hee hee…

**Kgmck-117**: Thanks for the review. Naa…I'll always love that swordsman whatever the world spelled out his name like.

And never slipped from my mind, thank you very much to **Marta**, **gothywolfie**, **Yachtzee**, **Caya Strife **and **Darkblaze666**, for the great support that you guys gave me. It's always nice to have readers like you.

A little feedback for **Caya**: I do feel sorry too for the guy who would be 'left behind' (whether it's Zoro or Sanji). Because I don't deny that SXN are cute for me also. But for this story, you positively know who's going to be left behind, don't you? So I have to say sorry for him. I'll try not to make him hurt that much XP

Special message for **Omnichild**: Whatever they say, I'm still lovin' it, and I'll wait for your latest project. Yosh!

**Special Case for chapter 10: Fewer humor; complicated character developments; OOC-possible. **

* * *

**Paper Trouble**

**-chapter 10-**

**One Step Closer**

* * *

"I like you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" The swordsman uttered.

No… He was not uttering those three sacred words to her. Not yet. The morning after the night when he'd realized her feelings for her, he felt that he needed to share his feelings with someone. He knew very much that it wasn't quite like him, but his infatuation for her had nearly brought him to insanity. And he couldn't keep it silent. He needed someone to talk. Someone who's smart enough on how to handle situation like this. Someone who could maybe gave him some advice or solution or anything that could make him felt better. Someone who could……well, gave him a lesson…

And so he decided that Usopp was the right place to go.

Usopp half closed his eyes; baffled of Zoro's words. "Zoro, that's not an honest confession. It sounded more like a failed acting."

"Then how!" He groaned; distracted with Usopp's 'love lesson'.

"Zoro, you only need to tell what you really feel. Just be honest." He assured him.

"I AM being honest! I do like her!"

"God, Zoro you're 19 and you're saying it like an 11 year old boy! Be a little romantic, will ya!"

Zoro swallowed, sulkily, he acquiesced. "My love for you is deeper than the deepest sea, purer than the morning dew. We're like to dolphins who swim freely in the ocean of love. Let me be the happiest man by having you in my arms…"

Zoro heard no reply. He raised his head and was responded by a ridiculous expression of Usopp's. Usopp's mouth was closed tight, but his lip was protruding a bit, and the edge of it turned out to be wobbly. It was an expression between 'dying to laugh' but 'trying not to laugh'.

"What?" Zoro asked; his forehead wrinkled.

Usopp tried to answer but was only followed by laughter. Between his laugh he managed to apologize by saying "Oh, I'm sorry." But he continued to laugh again.

"Zoro, I said romantic not sappy! That's what you get when you're giving Sanji's word too much credit." He said between laugh.

"What!" His forehead wrinkled even more.

Usopp could no longer talk, his laughter burst as twice as bigger than before until it brought him into tears. He laughed so hard until it hurt his stomach and had to make his right hand grip on it. Zoro was so embarrassed. At that moment he could feel that his face went red like a blood.

"Hell! This sucks!" The swordsman cursed.

"Zoro! Oi Zoro, matte! You said you want a lesson!" Usopp called him; his hand was still gripping his stomach.

"I don't need it!" He shouted as he marched away from men's quarter.

* * *

At the same time, Nami decided to cancel her sun-tanning plan. She did not want to see him doing the training. It would only made her suffer; watching the man you're in love with but not being able to touch him. So close…but at the meantime so far…

Instead she went to Chopper's medical room and watched the reindeer making medicines. She sat on the chair. Her hand was scribbling on a piece of paper. She sighed as her mind mused about him.

"I feel like stuck in the middle." She spoke up.

Those desperate words that came out from her mouth made the reindeer stop mixing his potions.

"What's wrong, Nami?"

She sighed again. "My mind. My mind is stuck."

"Is something bothering you?" The reindeer continued. "You've been acting strange lately."

Nami took a deep breath. "Chopper, have you ever been mistakenly in love?"

Chopper crumpled his forehead, thinking. Childishly, he answered, "Um…I used to be a jellyfish mania. I had always wanted to try a jellyfish soup, but when Sanji made it last Friday, well it wasn't something that I'd expected, so I think I had been mistakenly in love with a jellyfish."

"Nooo…" She shook her head. "Not like that. I mean…mistakenly in LOVE. You know…man…woman…"

"Ah, you mean THAT love!" He spontaneously responded.

Nami nodded her head enthusiastically.

Chopper bit his nails and his voice lower a bit. "I haven't think about that, Nami…"

"But…" He continued. "Are you in love now…?"

She nodded again but this time in a slow and sad movement.

"And what do you mean by mistakenly in love?" The little reindeer tilted his head to the left, wondering.

"I'm in love with the wrong person." She cleared out.

"In love with the wrong person…?" He wondered again, this time he tilted his head to the right.

Nami could only smiled bitterly that made Chopper stared at her pitifully. The little reindeer walked closer to her and hopped in next to her.

"How could ever think that you're in love with the wrong person?" He asked further.

"Because…" She trailed off.

"Because…" He echoed, waiting for her answer.

"Because I think he will never feel the same way." There she said it. It hurt her so bad when she spelled out the words. Ever since her confession to her own heart, she finally got to realize why -all this time- she had always been in such denial. She was afraid of being rejected. She was afraid that he would never return her feelings. After all, she had always showed herself to him as a dirty bitch.

"Why?" Chopper demanded.

"Because I think he'll hate me."

"Why should he hate you?"

"Because I'm a witch."

"You're not a witch."

"But I know he'll think of me like that."

His tiny hand came to pat the navigator's back, relieving the pain she had on her heart. "Nami, don't conclude everything too fast. You haven't even said anything to him."

"I'm never going to say anything to him." She said incisively.

"Why not?"

"Because he's an idiot. He's insensitive, he's cold, he's brute--" She swallowed, unable to finished her own sentence, knowing that she was in denial again. She knew he wasn't really like that. Although he always appeared to be that way, but that wasn't the right reason for her to hate him. She forced a laugh. "I bet he'll just smirk when I speak something serious like that."

Chopper's sympathy grew bigger. He looked at her with a heartbreaking face. "So what do you want to do then?"

"I'll try to forget him." She said bluntly.

"Forget him?"

She sighed once more. "Yup. I don't wanna get doomed forever by loving the wrong guy."

_Especially by having him in the same ship… _

Nami rose from her seat, ending the conversation. Her voice was forced to set like normal. "Anyway, thanks Chopper."

She walked to the door and opened the handle. As she was about to leave the room, Chopper called her once again.

"Aa…Nami?" He said.

Nami stopped. Her hand was still holding to the edge of the door.

"This person…if you don't mind…I want to know…" He asked, with a little fear.

"Ah, I don't think you know him." She lied.

Chopper didn't say anything, but Nami knew that he wasn't satisfied with the answer. So she tried to give him a further explanation. "Well although he's…hm, what to say…famous enough…and is growing more and more famous…"

ThoughChopper still didn't say anything, but she knew that he wanted some more.

But Nami couldn't say any further. So she decided to end the conversation quickly. "But really, he's just some sick young samurai who's crazed by girls just because of his good-looking face and his killer body. Not actually my type 'cause I don't think he's rich. Although his head is worth million berries."

She left the room. "Ok, jya."

"Jya…" He replied. The room turned out to be silent when the navigator left the room. Chopper stood freeze for a few seconds. His brain began to evaluate all of the words that had came out from Nami's mouth. He mumbled to himself. "Someone who's growing famous…good looking…killer body…million berries…cold…insensitive…Nami…witch…samurai…bushido…bushido-san…"

His mouth was wide open when he broke the clue. "Hey! that sounds like--!"

* * *

In the bar…

Nami sat alone in the corner. She had ordered the largest glass of beer and had decided to make herself drunk. But she wasn't feeling like doing it. She folded her arms on the table and resting her head on them, staring off into space. She sighed, a breath of sound of a name. One that had always been ringing in her head.

_Zoro._

There was another sighed.

_Chopper's right. I haven't said anything to him. So why do I have to conclude everything rashly?_

_Wait,_

_I'm a woman. He's a man. And when a man loves a woman he would say it first, right?_

_So I guess it's true… _

_He didn't feel the same way…_

She sighed again, leaving the beer neglected on her side. She closed her eyes, imagining his face. She opened her mouth slightly and spoke in a whisper to herself. Something between hope and pray.

_Kamisama, are you there?_

_If it's not him, then make me forget him._

_And please send me the one that I should love…_

_Now…_

……………

"Nami?" A voice behind her called.

Nami opened her eyes. She didn't expect something like that to actually work. God had sent her love one! The one she should love stood right behind her! Wait, or is it the one she should forget? Just as she recognized the belonging of the voice.

"Z-Zoro…?" She turned around and rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

Zoro just stood there and stared at her. His mouth was suddenly numb. And it was the same for Nami. Her mouth was left hanging open, willing to say something, but nothing came out.

For a few seconds they just stared to each other.

"So." They both began at the same time.

Zoro lifted his eyebrows as sign to let her speak first.

"So..." She started. "…what are you doing here?"

"I-- I need a drink." He was not sure with his own answer for he did not know the real reason that had brought him here. _To find her?_

Nami cleared her throat. "Aa…same here."

"…mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Sure." She nodded. "Of course."

In Nami's imagining sequence, she danced in rejoice. Twirling around, jumping up and down, with her hands holding some Japanese victory flag, and screaming 'hooray!'. And Zoro was having the same illusion as well. Nevertheless, both of them forgot that they were in the public area. Little did they know, that a troop of paparazzi had been following them from behind…

"LOOK! IT'S THEM!" The paparazzishouted as they spotted them on the corner.

"Holy shit!" Zoro barked. Without thinking, he grabbed her arm and pulled her along, escaping from the paparazzi.

"Wait! Roronoa-san!" They tried to catch him and followed them from behind. Zoro walked away quickly with Nami on her side. His hand automatically grabbed hers tighter so that she wouldn't be left behind. But paparazzi never cared about privacy. They seemed to be accelerating their steps every time the couple walked faster until they were only five feet behind. Zoro knew exactly what to do.

"We'll have to run." He said to her. Nami opened her mouth to answer him but he had already pulled her to join him running. He sprinted, never leaving his hand from hers. He ran fast. So fast until it intricate her. When was the last time she'd ever run so fast? Of course, she'd run fast before. But not in a man's power. She couldn't compare her short steps to his long steps of running.

"Z-Zoro…!" She tried to call his name; her voice was shaking due to the galloping footsteps and heavy breath that she took. But he didn't seem to listen. He kept running as fast as he could. The paparazzi wildly called out their name, making their best effort to catch them from behind, without forgetting taking snapshots of pictures of them running together.

"Z-Zoro…!" She tried to call him again, but there's still no answer.

"Zoro…! S-Slow d-downnn…!" Her voice was shaking harder once she begged. But Zoro ignored her. He didn't reduce his speed; instead he just clutched her hand tighter. Nami attempted to level his pace. However, it only made her more difficult. His footsteps were much longer than hers, and it cost her threes for every single steps that he took.

Her footsteps were no longer steady. Nami started to get confused with her own footsteps.

_Left, right, left, right, right, left, left, right, left… _

Her balanced disappeared and what she feared most during the time, happened.

"I c-can't-- Aa--Aaawww!" She fell over, loosing the grip from his hand.

Zoro had to stopped. "Oi bitch, you alright!"

Nami bit her lip. "My ankle…it hurts."

Zoro wiped his face with his hand, thinking how this could happen during his most urgent situation. His head went back and forth from her then to the running paparazzi. For a few second he patiently waited for her until she was able to run again. But the paparazzi was reaching closer and closer to them. Stressfully, he puffed a breath, arms resting on hip, before letting himself doing something that could bring her to surprise.

"There's no time." He grumbled. He had no choice. He scooped her and brought her body to his shoulder. Her stomach was laid on his broad shoulder and his hand circled around her slim waist to hold her firmly as careful not to fall. Nami gasped at his action.

"Z-Zoro! What the hell-- put me down!" She protested, struggling to get down.

"So how are you gonna run with that ankle?" He muttered while running away.

"…I don't know…" Her words faltered.

"So shut up and trust me." He said. She just nodded slightly. It wasn't the first time that he carried her. He had carried her before. But that was before she realized her feelings for him. Now, it was different. Being in his arms like this made her felt...felt...comfortable.

Zoro was starting to lose his breath. Man! Was she this heavy? But no, he wouldn't let those crazy reporters to catch him. He'd run to forever if he had to. But he knew that wouldn't be happening either. So where should he go from here? Stop? Giving up? Of course not!

His idea suddenly came up flashing his mind when he spotted an old lodge far across the street. That's it!

Roronoa Zoro quickened his footsteps, running much faster that before.

Once he reached the lodge, he pushed the door to force it open. The handle was stuck at first. He put a little more strength on it, and it opened easily. He hurriedly went inside the lodge. He dropped her body to the ground and immediately locked the door.

His hand came down resting on his knees to catch his breath. He let himself grasping for air for a few seconds. Then, his brain alerted him that there's one thing that he had almost forgot. Her. His eyes went to her. There, she juts stared at him blankly. She was breathing heavily also. But it wasn't because of the exhaustion like what he had. Of course, she hadn't run much after all. It was because of the terror she had just before. Being chased by a crowd of crazy people was as scary as being chased by the marines.

Zoro didn't want to let her frightened more. He spoke to her between his breaths.

"Just stay here until everything calms down."

* * *

-end of chapter 10-

* * *

Duu du duu…. (whistling a no-name song)

Ok, this one seems to be a bit more serious than usual. Relatively, fewer humor for this one. That made me think "should I change the genre from Humor/Romance to Romance/Humor?"

I couldn't put too much humor in case of Nami's situations. Because I know how depressing it is for a woman to be stuck in a situation like that! (Wait, this isn't about real life, it's about the navigator).

Oh, yes…it's one step closer and it's third to last chapter! So two chapters left!

_One down, two more to go… _

* * *

Notes:

_Matte_: wait

_Jya_: bye

_Kamisama_: God


	11. Not a Story: For The Readers

Dearest friends…

I'm really really sorry for the very late update. But I'll keep my promise. This story will have an ending. I actually got into trouble with my computer where the last 3 chapter turned out to be corrupted. And I was toooooo lazy to write down again because that means I have to write from the beginning again! And my real life suddenly turned out to be so hectic. Where I have this meeting, this task, this one, that one, and bla bla bla…

"Will you just go on with your writing? I want to get out from here!"

Ah, yes, Miss Nami. _Gomen_…

-Mushroom Pizza-


	12. Trapped For Good?

"How long me and Nami have been trapped?"

"Hmmm, not quite sure, Zoro. Perhaps 3 days?"

"Three days my ass. You know, Luffy has got 2 new members. I've gotten stronger. My left eye got injured. And Nami's hair grew longer."

"Hm, ok 5 years then. My last chapter update was in 2006."

"You are one lazy author. I'll cut you to half."

*grumbled* "yeah, fine..."

* * *

**Oi, oi, oiiii! Warning all! This chapter has a few bad languages and mushy mushy thing. Children must not enter.**

* * *

**Paper Trouble**

**-chapter 11-**

**Trapped For Good?**

* * *

"We're trapped." She said.

It was almost a day since they had both been trapped in the old lodge. Lucky enough there was a bottle of water left in the room, useful enough to chill their dry throats. But both of them were starving. Their stomach was screaming for food. As for Zoro, his hunger was something controllable. There was even worse time where he was left alone for days without any food. But for Nami, hunger like this was only giving her some tension inside her head.

"We're trapped, Zoro. " She said again. Now walking back and forth from one edge of the room to another, Nami's footstep was hard enough to cause some light breeze to Zoro's nose. Zoro didn't react a bit. He just laid his back on the wooden floor with his arm resting in the back of his head. He closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. Nami took a glance at him, but was unconcerned with Zoro's pretense.

"Zoro, we're trapped." She had to say it again. It was the only thing now that could calm her down. Her footsteps grew faster. Though Zoro's eyes was closed, he could sense her shadows each time she passed through him. Zoro's closed his eyes tighter and continued his fake sleep.

"Trapped, Zoro." She repeated. Zoro started to get annoyed but still persisted to continue his sleep. He closed his eyes even tighter and turned around so that he could back her.

"Trapped." She kept going. Turning his body around now seemed futile.

"We're trapped, Zo-"

"Arghhhh! I knowww!" He finally exploded.

Nami suddenly stopped her pace and wailed. "So HOW?"

"I don't know!" He replied with a tone that had the same rhytm like her wailing.

"So think!" She was not intending to give up. Moreover, all of this had been his fault. If only he had not been picked as the most beautiful man in the world, this craziness wouldn't have happened.

"Why don't you think?" Zoro said cynically to her.

"Well, I am thinking." She rolled her eyes.

Zoro raised one of his eyebrows, then he extended his legs and getting ready to his sleeping position. "Good then, I'll leave it to you. Just wake me up when you've found something."

Nami's eyes grew wide in surprise. And though Zoro was looking at the other direction, he could feel that his last words was bringing her to fury. He was ready to receive that signature smack on his head. The one that she would always do whenever she was mad at him. He waited for a few seconds, but the thing that he had prepared did not arrive. Instead, he heard Nami said words that seemed like an emotional despair.

"I hate you." She said at her lowest tone.

He turned around to see her. He was shocked by the sight he saw. Nami was sitting right behind him. Her knees was pulled to her body. Both of her arms rested on top her knees, and she buried her head in it.

"I really hate you..." She said again. She then let out a few sobs.

Zoro realized that he had made a mistake. How could he be so stupid? She was in huge frustration and he wasn't doing anything to help. He felt even more stupid when he realized his harsh words to her. He woke up from his sleeping position and tried to reach her.

"Nami..." He said.

Nami's head was still buried in her knees. She didn't say anything to him, but he heard few words like "brute...stupid..." which he could easily tell that it was referring to him.

He swallowed his throat. "Nami, I'm sorry."

She didn't react at the slightest. Now her mumbles was changed into sobs. Zoro felt even more guilty. "I'm really sorry, Nami."

Her sobs grew heavier. Zoro was confused as hell to find a way to ease her frustration. He tentatively reached for her shoulder. At first she flinched a bit. He tried to reach her again, this time she didn't flinched. She remained still in her sobs. At that point Zoro made his decision. He pulled her and wrapped her protectively. He could sense that she was now calmer, but he could still hear her sobs in between breaths. He shifted a bit only to wrap her even closer. In the closeness they shared, Zoro suddenly realized that whatever happened things ahead would never be the same. It was no use blaming the press for making such a ridiculous stories. It was for what is was. _**Fuck this**_. His mind said. He pulled his left hand to cover her cheek and without thinking he leaned forward and kissed her lips.

_**Fuck this**_. His mind said again. _**Fuck**_ _**this and whatever happens after**_. Zoro pushed forward and deepened the kissed. As much as it had shocked her he was aware enough that she didn't even seem to pull away. Instead she just clenched her fist and gripped his arm tighter. He could not sense whether she enjoyed the kiss or was because she was too tired to keep her mind sane. And he did not care. If right after this her mind shifted back to normal, all she would gonna do was perhaps to smack him in the head or tripled his debt. And once again, he did not care. He was never good at words after all. Kissing her like this should have told what had been borne in his head for years.

Zoro leaned closer. His left hand now moved under her chin, forcing her mouth to open wider. When she parted her lips he took the chance by digging her tongue with his. There was hunger in his kiss. Like something that had been accumulated for years. He could tell that he was enjoying the kiss very much. If he was an evil pirate he would push her to that cold wooden floor, crawled on top of her and explored her more. But no, for now this was more than just enough. Zoro playfully tasted her tongue and enjoyed it for a few more seconds.

When he was running out of breath he released the kiss. He pulled his head only to meet her eyes. The tip of their nose was still touching. Zoro breathed heavily, waiting for what Nami would do next.

"Zoro..." Nami's expression was unpredictable. She gave him that shocked look but frail at the same. Zoro was about to say something but in one brief second Nami instantly fell and collapsed to the ground. He instinctively caught her and panicked.

"Nami!"

* * *

**Author:** *typing with evil smirk* khuhihihihihi...

**Zoro:** hey, you lazy writer! What the heck you're doing?

**Author:** No, I was just thinking this chapter could have been more fun if I wrote it to something lemony.

**Zoro:** *blush* what's that supposed to mean? I'll cut you to half. This time I'm serious.

**Author:** Nah, don't think I can do that. My mind is still pure, you know...

* * *

**Hooray! Finally an update! Hope this isn't a downgrade coz I haven't written for years \^o^/**


	13. Rumours Had Been Answered

**Another chapter update!**

**And it's the final chapter!**

**HOORAYYYYYY! At last! I finished this! After 5 years of break! **

* * *

**Paper Trouble**

**-Chapter 12-**

**Rumours Had Been Answered**

* * *

Nami sat on the perfect green grass. She stared at nothing, her beautiful eyes was vacuous. She blinked. She looked up above and suddenly drifted by the clear sky which was painted in a perfect blue only to be filled with a stray line of clouds. Too perfect, she thought. She blinked her eyes once again just to make sure where her body was sitting at. That was when she realized she was in some place called a dream. She sighed. At least a quiet dream like this was better than the chaos she had experienced in real life. Then, a voice broke the silence.

"It's funny, you know." The voice said. Nami turned her head to the owner of the voice and there she saw a familiar figure of a woman that she had been missing so much. A woman that she would contentedly share all her stories and journeys of her most ups and downs during her times as the straw hat pirates. The woman sat next to her. Her eyes were looking somewhere far away as if she was recalling back her old sweet memories. It was Bellemere_.  
_  
"What's funny?" Nami tried to break the two seconds of silence.

Bellemere turned her head to her precious daughter. With her palm rested in her cheek, the loving mother gave her a warm but teasing smile. "That you finally put your heart into someone."

Nami's eyes went wide for a second. She didn't expect the words coming out from her mother's mouth. And with simple question she concluded. "You mean Zoro?"

"Ehm." She nodded. She looked back to the horizon and laughed a little before saying, "Funny because you're so self centered that you never really thought about letting someone else in."

Nami sighed. She honestly didn't know how to react in the correct manner. Remembering back the situation, it seemed almost like an irony to her. She winced and said, "Yeah, and once I did I gave it to the wrong person."

Bellemere had to laugh. "Nah. That guy truly cares about you."

"How do you—wait, Bellemere!" Nami was just about to ask her the reason why, but before she got the chance the image of Bellemere was gradually vanishing in front of her eyes. She was still giving her that typical smile, and to reassure her daughter she said her one last words, "you'll find out..."

* * *

A glimpse of ache came across Nami's head. There was that slight dizziness still left hanging in her brain. She winced as she forced her eyes to open.

"Where am I...?" She said. She turned her head and a bit surprised to see Zoro was sitting cross-legged next to her.

"Still in the same lodge." He simply answered.

Nami's mind was still in hazed. She had not completely returned from the rendezvous she had with Bellemere in dream to the reality in which the man she was so crazy about was now sitting so closely to her. She looked around, her head was still resting in the pillow. Yes, it was the lodge... She squirmed her eyes. "Hnh...what happened?"

Zoro didn't budge. His was still sitting cross-legged with both of his arm resting in front of his chest. He swallowed first before answering Nami's question in the most frugal way. "You fell asleep."

"I see..." Though Nami was still not sure what had actually happened, it was all that she could respond. She put her hand on her forehead, massaging it lightly just to ease the terrible pain in her head. She forced her body to rise, and that was when Zoro's loud voice brought the clarity.

"Dammit, Nami! You nearly brought me to death!" Zoro hissed furiously. His words made her shock, till she could feel her heart jumped. "You fainted right after I kissed you!"

Nami was flabbergasted. She babbled trying to find the words, but it remained stuck in her throat.

"I thought I had poisoned you something." Zoro's voice was lower now.

She tried to find the words again, but all she could say was, "I'm sorry..."

Zoro brought his face closer to her, examining her through her expression. His words was genuinely worried. "Are you okay now?"

Nami nodded.

Zoro let out a breath of relief. He dropped his body back to the ground and cursed to himself. "Fucking shit, that was scary."

The confused Nami could only stare at Zoro. His expression was telling her enough how worried he had been. Zoro looked straight to her eyes. As hard as she tried to avoid his gaze, Nami couldn't move. He whispered something as if he was talking to himself, but she could hear the words he was saying. "How many more times are you going to have me worrying about you...?"

That sentences were crippling her to pieces. Her eyes started to glisten. She tried very hard not to drop a single tear from her eyes. She opened her mouth and let out a sound of flutter. "I was..."

Zoro was still staring at her eyes. He said again. "You have no idea how worried I was when I saw your body fainted right in front of me."

"I..." She struggled to find the words to calm him and herself, but her tears was pushing stronger and stronger, forcing it to let go. And as strong as she tried to held back her tears, she succumbed. She burst into tears and cried like a pitiful 12 year old girl asking for a candy. She cried and cried, letting all her emotions to come out. Zoro had no idea what to do. He tried to shushed her, but then he thought that it would be better to let her freed all her misery.

She sobbed before starting to say, "When you kissed me, everything flash-backed on my mind." She sobbed again. "Our moments where the first time we met. Those fighting we constantly have. The times you saved me from every troubled I had." She paused for a second and continued. "Then came those silly tabloids and stupid reporters. Then came the moment where I was so confused on how to handle the situation, because you know, Zoro, I did not want to lose every moment we routinely had." She sobbed again. "Then we got trapped in this damn lodge. Then I started to panic. Then you came to me and hug me. Then—" She choked at her cry, struggling to finish her words. "Then you kiss me..." She sobbed again, this time bigger. "And I could not sense whether the kiss meant something for you or not." She sobbed again. "And if it doesn't mean anything for you then I will be doomed forever in the ship." The words came out like a squeak. "Because..." She sobbed again. "Because you're starting to make me crazy."

Zoro smiled at the last part. Her confession made him flattered. He grabbed her hand. "Nami, I knew this would finally happened."

The navigator stared at the swordsman, searching for the hint in his eyes. "But Zoro, we're nakama. We're supposed to be partner not—"

"Guess everything happens for a reason." He cut. He grabbed her other hand, now he was holding both of it. He looked deeply in her eyes, convincing her that she had nothing to be worried about. "I don't care what the future hold. What's important for me now is that we both have admitted our feelings. This strange gap between us was driving me nuts. We shared the same feeling, but our ego buried it. And who's not tormented with that kind of thing?"

"Zoro..." Nami was stunned.

It didn't take him that long to pull her into his arms. "Come here."

Nami let herself savored the feeling in his arms. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. It was gallant like a mix of mint and musk. The swordsman brought his hand to cupped her cheek, and for the second time they kissed. It was sweeter than the first one, but not as lustful as that. The kiss was more like an expression to show how much they both needed the warmth of each other. They kissed for a while until then, out of the blue, a large -VERY LARGE- bump hit the floor. Both of them had to break the kiss. It was—

"LUFFY!"

The captain let out a wide grin and waved. "Hey guys!"

* * *

"To hell with papers and tabloids. We ran away really fast while Luffy kicked those paparazzi one by one. So...Luffy was our savior." Nami explained to the entire crew. When Zoro, Nami, and Luffy made their way back to the ship, the rest of the crew welcomed them in relieved. They were more relieved after seeing Zoro and Nami in a happy and healthy condition despite the fact that they had been previously trapped for hours in a lodge. Sanji offered them some delicious energy juice, but Chopper insisted that the dinner had to be made earlier, because anyhow Zoro and Nami hadn't eaten anything yet. So now it was still five o'clock in the afternoon, but the crew had gathered around in the kitchen, eating their early dinner.

"Wow, really Luffy?" Usopp asked with enthusiasm.

With one big gulp, Luffy swallowed the whole chicken, and then grinned to Usopp. "Naaaahhh, I was actually looking for Zoro cause we'd been planning to stop in a giant octopus meat restaurant."

"Damn, I said that for about 2 weeks ago and you still remember?" Zoro said after sipping his beer.

"Anyway, how come?" it was Chopper's voice.

Nami placed her pointer finger under her chin. Then she began stringing her words. "Yeah, as you all knew, both of us were trapped in that stupid lodge. And you know who's fault that was. Yes, it's your fault Zoro."

"Why me?" Zoro protested.

"You're in that magazine, remember?" She reminded him.

"I didn't plan that!" He exclaimed.

"Oi, oi, guys." Usopp was the one who appeased the heated conversation between the two love birds. Zoro and Nami hadn't declared their new-found relationship to entire crew, but Usopp had been the first person who discovered the evolving connection between the Navigator and the Swordsman.

Looking Usopp for a brief second, Nami's temper took off. She continued her story, trying to explain it in the most logical way, avoiding all the drama and overreacted things behind. "Ah, so we were trapped for hours, and out of nowhere, Luffy landed in front of us, emerged through the ceiling."

Though, the recounted story was far from what was called dramatic, but there was still a sound of 'wooooo' coming out from Chopper's and Usopp's mouth. Then suddenly, Luffy let out his usual goofy grin and blurted. "Yeah, and they were kissing."

It was like a giant slap for the entire crew. Each head had their own version of judgement. Robin just smiled and felt glad somehow. Chopper's eyes went large in shock and thought that kissing was too young for both of them. Usopp's mind began searching on where he could probably had stake in Zoro's and Nami's relationship. And Sanji's reaction was the most obvious one. He didn't let out a sound, but his mouth was hanging open, his eyes was growing wide in horror, as if with a simple tiny bop could had sent him to death.

"Finally." Robin was the first one who made a sound.

Sanji swayed his body to Nami, and whimpered. "Nami-san, you're still young, you still got plenty of time to think—, no my dear I'm not forcing you, but I really hope that one day you'll open your eyes and realize that you've picked a rude, pigheaded, boastful, green haired swo—OUCH!"

Zoro punched him hard in the face. "Say that to my face, wonderbrow!"

"I was protecting Nami san!" The cook glared at the swordsman.

Usopp suddenly cried out in glory like he had just found the biggest treasure in history. "Yihaaa! This is an epic for King Usopp! I was the one who thought Zoro the love lesson and he was—"

"Your lesson was worthless!" Zoro yelled.

"What does love lesson involves?" It was Chopper again, asking Robin for a thing that puzzled him.

"GUYS." Luffy called out. The hustle was changed into a silence. Despite the fact that Luffy had always been a childish being, there was certain tone in the captain's voice which the crew understood that their leader wanted them all to be serious. Luffy raised his head, lifted his glass of beer, and smiled. "We should celebrate. To Zoro and Nami."

Then everybody lifted the beer and cheered.

* * *

When the night came, Nami catches Zoro up in the deck. Zoro smiled and nodded his head as an invitation for letting her to join. There was silence at first. This relationship was still new for both them, so somehow building a conversation was kind of awkward. They stared at the sea. Then naturally, Zoro brought his hand to her and wrapped it protectively. Nami smiled. It was just too sweet for her to see that Zoro actually had some cute side inside of him. She looked at his hand, it was twice bigger compare to her slim hand of hers. She remembered how those hand save her from many attacks. Then something snapped in her mind, soon or later this gawkiness would come to an end. Things would come back to normal, and they would be back into their constant bickering around each other. After all, this was Zoro, one of the world's greatest swordsman she loved poking at. A tiny foxy smile came across her lips, and she started the conversation.

"I don't know, Zoro..." she trailed, breaking the silence.

"What?" He lifted one of his eyebrows. His hand was still gripping her.

She raised her head, and her eyes met his. "I don't know if this is real—"

"What do you mean?" He interrupted. He observed her carefully through her eyes.

She wrinkled her nose, and looked sharply into his eyes as if she was challenging him. "I don't know if the kiss was—"

"You mean the kiss was not real enough you?" He cut shortly.

She shrugged her shoulder. "Zoro, it might be just a kiss."

Zoro was confused with her words. So the kiss wasn't telling her enough about his feelings? He thought again. Damn, he hated so much when it come to this stuffs. His mind paused for a second, then thought back. Wait, if the kiss really wasn't bringing her enough explanation, then why the hell did she fainted in that first kiss? That kiss was long, deep, lustful, and— "Oh shit, Nami you're trying to make fun of me again."

Nami let out a big sly smile. Now that Zoro had found her objective, it was better to keep the game going. She smiled playfully. ''I'm not sure..."

"Hell, Nami." He groaned. He knew what she's up to.

"Say it." She said in a very calm tone, but firm enough to bring him stood rigid.

"Argh, you're so—" He tried to eschew, though he knew it would be useless.

"Just say it!" She forced.

"Rgh! Okay! I love you! Why is it so important anyway?" He gave up. Though his voice was harsh, Nami was sure that he had seen his cheek blushing. At first, she tried to explain the reason why men had to say those 'I love you's, but then she decided to keep it as a mystery. She believed that wouldn't be the last time he would brought the question. She giggled before stepping closer and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I do too." She said. The embrace was bringing him to surprise. He jolted a bit, but quickly accepted it in the warmest way. He smiled seeing the way his lover reacted. From the day he met her, he never let himself dreaming of holding her body so close like this. But now, she was lingering to him. He chuckled to himself, admitting to his hard headed self that he really liked this wicked red head. In the comfort they share, Nami asked, "Ne, Zoro have you ever thought that you worth that damn much to be put in that number one list?"

"Of course." He answered casually and then smirked. "Aren't you lucky?"

"I know, stupid." That's what she loved about Zoro. Always felt confident with himself, always positive, always over-proud, yet so well-minded. That was just too hot for her to handle. She snuggled closer to him and whispered.

"I am indeed very lucky."

* * *

THE END

* * *

**And so my dear friends...till we meet again. Thank you so so much for all the readers who had been willing to wait each chapter updates patiently. I know I am not a dedicated author. And it makes me feel bad. Perhaps that's why *hmph* next time I'll just go and write ZoNa oneshot instead. **

**Not to forget, thank you for the critiques and reviews, especially the ones that urged me to keep writing and continuing. Without that I might have probably gone into my deepest level of laziness. (Ouch! I just got a smack from NAMI!)  
**

**Thank you minami, eileene, Rose-Aki, yuMeNami, fmdevil, whattup'penguin, angel, Animeroxx123, FlareKnight, Amy Lockhart, Caya Strife (my dearest ZoNa supporter ^_^), Ledilettant, rin kage no kurokaze, InuAva, mellorine-swaaan, Marumir, misshappynewyear, Kaizen, iluvkandygrl, strawberryalchemist, Iwin Ulose, Poison's Ivy, and all those who I could not rename, but you're review worth as much as the others.  
**

**Oh, one more thing, I know there's a lot of grammar mistakes and else. If I had the time, I will surely fix it so that it'll be more enjoyable to read :)  
**

**Jya!**


End file.
